Castle of Glass
by Wolfca
Summary: Part 2 of Hope Amidst the Chaos series. Ward has escaped from prison while Coulson and Skye are off to meet an Avenger who could help re-build S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony Stark. Problems arise when old enemies comes back to haunt them and its down to Coulson and Skye to save the day. Coulskye and Pepperony pairing. Also on AO3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Seriously I own nothing except some dvds, comic books and a lego set. If I really owned Marvel and everything on it I think season 2 would be on our screens sooner lol

**Author's Note:** Ok so this is a sequel to Iridescent, please read that before starting this one. This is a Coulskye pairing and not in the sense of friends but way more than friends. Please read and review and I will try and update as and when I can.

**Castle of Glass**

**Chapter 1**

The afternoon sun was shining in Midtown Manhattan, the skyscrapers glass sides reflecting the heat and sun down to the streets below. It had been a good two years since the battle of New York and already there was hardly a sign of damage. Sure there was drawing and flags about the place depicting an Avenger or kids running around as a mini Thor or mini Iron Man pretending to be superheroes. It was peaceful for a non-stop busy city. Driving through the city heading to the center of Manhattan was a black Acura saloon (Coulson's car from Thor). Two occupants were discussing inside. Both dressed in black suits looking official. The female occupant was looking out at the city but would occasionally look over at her partner driving the car. He was much older than her but the one man she could count on. He had taken her in and showed her a world that he had been working in for many years, even died to protect it. But thanks to an experimental and alien drug he was healed and brought to life. Initially he was fine with it all thinking it was just some experimental heart surgery but then the truth came out and his world plunged down into a deep hole of wanting to know the truth and not the secrets he worked for. His partner along with the rest of his team helped drag him out of it and worked to uncover what happened to him as well as the secret plot within Shield.

The team had been made temporary homeless when HYDRA took the Bus and it was revealed that Ward was a double agent. It was during one these nights while the team wondered around trying to find the Bus along with John Garrett that things had changed for Agent Coulson and Skye. They formed a relationship and when Skye found out she was pregnant, Coulson couldn't be happier. Garrett was killed before Skye found out but Ward had taken over HYDRA and then he threw a grenade intended for Coulson but Skye got in the way, Coulson felt responsible and on a dark warpath to get revenge. Skye and Coulson managed to rekindle their relationship and after stopping Ward, Coulson was given the unbelievable challenge of restarting Shield as Director. Coulson returned Shield to its origins and in the shadows but they still needed help. Help in the form of a wealthy Avenger known as Tony Stark AKA Iron Man.

"Stark believes your dead right?" Skye asked turning in her seat to face him.

"Yeah." Coulson replied from the driver's side watching the road.

"So how are you going to ask for his help when he thinks you're dead?" Skye asked.

"I'm going to tell him the truth." Coulson replied looking at her for a brief moment before turning back to the road.

"Oh how is that going to work Director?" Skye asked before trying to impersonate him, "Hi Mr. Stark I'm not really dead I was just wondering if could help me re-assemble Shield." Skye was smiling listening to herself.

"I don't sound like that." Coulson smiled back.

"True you didn't sound like that last night." Skye joked as she shuffled further down the seat and laughed when he pulled a completely shocked face.

"Skye! Really!" Coulson was shocked but couldn't help but burst into giggles when she laughed beside him, "I could say the same for you too."

Now Skye looked shocked that he would say something like that. Coulson stopped for a bit next to Central Park. In truth he hadn't thought about how he was going to tell any of the Avengers he was in fact alive. They got out the car but not before Coulson waited till Skye turned in her seat to step out. He reached across and tapped her butt. Skye squealed a bit and turned round to face him

"Hah, hah, serves you right for mocking me." Coulson jeered.

Skye could only laugh looking at the man on the other side of the car laughing and joking openly. It made her think that their relationship really had grown in the past couple of years. May had taught her hand to hand combat though Coulson had done his share, while Triplett had shown her how to use guns. Even though she had basic combat training, Coulson was very reluctant to let her see any. Skye was being more the consultant side of being an agent. She could hack her way into places and scan data and find patterns in people's behavior or data streams but combat was kept to a minimum. Coulson seemed to notice her lost in thought as he wrapped an arm round her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"What's up? Don't tell me you're getting nervous of meeting your one time cosplay hero." Coulson joked.

"Ha! More like I look like my hero nearly every day." Skye replied looking up at him.

"I'm no hero." Coulson replied to her looking at her trying to figure out where her thoughts really were.

"Oh really Mr. Director Avenger Coulson, I'll remember that next time you save me." Skye joked.

"That's what's bothering you? That I'm protecting you?" Coulson asked.

"Damn it!" Skye muttered.

"Come on Skye you did learn from me. Jedi Mind Tricks don't work on me." Coulson joked doing the hand gesture.

"You are such a fan boy at heart." Skye joked.

"You love me for it though." Coulson looked smug at that.

Skye just smiled as she moved away from him.

"Right?" Coulson asked a bit worried in his voice.

Skye continued to walk away from him. Coulson stepped towards her aware this was a very public place. Skye just smiled and walked back up to him wrapping her arms round his neck. Coulson just held his head up as if to keep his head away from her.

"Of course I love you." Skye said to him knowing he was playing but he could be very stubborn when playing.

Now Coulson looked down at her and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Love you too." Coulson replied with a gentle kiss to her lips.

They stayed like that for a while before Coulson broke the embrace.

"We'd best get going; it's not too far away, just down 5th Avenue." Coulson said as he held the door open for her.

Once he was back in the driver's seat and settled Skye turned to face him.

"Why did we stop?" Skye asked.

"Did you want to drive non-stop for five hours without stretching your legs at least once?" Coulson said back her.

"Not that you are actually a bit nervous as to what to say when we meet Mr. Stark?" Skye asked.

When Coulson turns back round to face her she does the Jedi Mind Trick gesture to him. Coulson just laughs shaking his head realizing he's taught her maybe a little too well or that maybe it's because of their relationship that she could read him so well. He put on his sunglasses as they finished their drive and park up in the underground garage. Thanks to Skye she managed to trick the simple computer into letting them in. They both headed to the elevator and went to head up to Stark's personal floor. The elevator wouldn't let them any higher. They both turned to face each other as Skye got ready to hack in. Coulson placed a stilling hand on her.

"This is a friend not an enemy." Coulson said to her.

As Coulson waited the AI known as JARVIS made itself known.

"Forgive me but the man that you look like died a little of 2 years ago." JARVIS said.

"I'm Agent Phillip J. Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Coulson calmly replies to the AI.

"I'm sorry but my file clearly states that you are dead." JARVIS replied.

"Seriously JARVIS I'm sure you can tell I am very much alive." Coulson said thinking his patience with the AI was as limited as it was with its creator.

"Well yes…" JARVIS started.

"Then let us up or I will let my partner here hack into you and change your programming to something unpleasant." Coulson finished turning to face Skye.

Skye got out her tablet and the elevator moved again.

"Thank you JARVIS now please be a good AI and don't let Mr. Stark know who it is." Coulson said and the AI was quiet.

Upstairs Pepper Potts and Tony Stark were just finishing a meal together and enjoying a peaceful drink when JARVIS spoke up.

"Mr Stark, there are two Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the door. Shall I let them in?" JARVIS asked.

Tony Stark groaned as he looked across the table to Pepper.

"Now Tony, some of your friends are ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Be nice and let them in." Pepper said ignoring his grimace.

"I'm sorry but my programming is being overridden." JARVIS sounded a bit shocked that once again S.H.I.E.L.D. had done this.

The doors opened and out stepped Agent's Coulson and Skye.

"Agent Phil? No it can't be." Tony was shocked as he stood up quick as a bolt, "JARVIS call security on this imposter."

"Mr Stark it really is me and its Director now. JARVIS please update your file on me." Coulson replied as he stood just in front of the elevator hands in front of him.

Skye was just amazed to see the famous Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

"Director as in Director 'robot' Fury died so put Robot Coulson in charge. Well we're done for." Tony joked.

Pepper still couldn't believe Coulson was stood there in the flesh.

"How?" Pepper asked.

"I'll explain later." Coulson replied.

"No, I want this intruder out of the tower. You know I could just call the Hulk." Tony tried to threaten.

"For starters I know Dr Banner is currently not in the building along with the rest of the Avengers. Even if he was here, I'll Taser both Dr Banner and yourself and have a lovely conversation with Miss Potts while you're drooling into the carpet." Coulson replied not flinching and stood there as calm as anything, the perfect agent.

"Agent Phil? It's really you?" Tony was now sure the man stood in front of him was the real Agent Coulson.

"Believe me he's not a robot." Skye piped up beside him.

Tony was suddenly aware of her being there. He was so fixed on seeing Coulson alive he'd forgotten the young woman beside him.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I've had the pleasure of being introduced." Tony rushed over to shake her hand, "And you were supposed to be a gentleman Agent Phil."

Coulson just half smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is Agent Skye, my protégé. Be nice or I will do unspeakable things to you." Coulson said to him.

"Wow being promoted to Director and you get the threat program upgrade into your brain." Tony joked.

Coulson tried to ignore the comment before turning to face Pepper who had stepped up him. She was still shocked that he was here. They had all been told he had died, Loki had killed him. Coulson held out his hand to her and when she took it his hand was warm as always. Not bothered about her boyfriend next to her, she hugged the senior agent like she had found a long lost friend. She stepped back and missed the slight jealous look in Skye's eye. Then Pepper did something even Coulson wasn't prepared for when she slapped his chest a couple of times. Coulson flinched, his arms jerking up to his chest to protect himself as he leaned away from her.

"Don't you ever die then come back to life and not tell us immediately." Pepper practically screamed at him.

"I don't plan on dying for a long while, honest." Coulson held his hands up.

"Good. Now can I interest you two in a drink?" Pepper asked.

Skye looked at Coulson and he motioned with a nod and his eyes to follow Pepper.

"Sure, what do you have?" Skye asked as she followed Pepper away from the two men.

Tony was stood in front of Coulson watching the two women walk away and turned round to see Coulson was leaning to the side to watch as well. Tony glanced back quickly and guessed his eyes were on Skye.

"She's cute." Tony said to him.

"Uh-huh." Coulson replied still watching Skye.

"If I wasn't with Pepper I'd ask her out." Tony added watching his reaction.

Coulson stood up straight and gave him an angry glare.

"Don't even think about it." Coulson warned.

"Oh, oh, oh, Mr Robot in the dark suits is jealous." Tony ribbed.

Coulson groaned knowing he'd given Stark way too much ammo to rib him for years to come.

"What happened with the Cellist?" Tony asked.

"I died." Coulson replied flatly.

"And Skye?" Tony asked standing next to him looking as the two women laughed over a drink.

Coulson ignored him.

"You love Skye." Tony said as if Coulson hadn't realised, "So ask her out."

Now Coulson smiled.

"Hate to tell you Mr Stark. I've been out with her for a little over year." Coulson smirked as he left the floundering Stark behind to join the girls.

Once there he didn't hide his affection for Skye when he placed a hand on the small of her back. Rubbing more salt into the wound, Coulson brought his other hand behind him and gave Stark the middle finger, grin still on his face.

"Huh? Who knew he had it in him." Tony muttered before going over and joining them.

Coulson and Skye had just told Pepper about their relationship and she gave them a big congrats and glad to see Coulson happy. But Pepper and Stark pressed him to know how he had survived the stab to the heart, Coulson told them and when he mentioned the alien blood Tony Stark did what tony Stark does best. The billionaire leapt away from Coulson as if he was really an alien.

"Ha I knew it!" Tony exclaimed, "Well ok it was either you are a robot or an alien or that proves it."

Coulson just groaned as Stark did a wide berth walk around him.

"It's remarkable, either the technology is extremely good or the biology is almost perfect." Tony commented.

Skye went to say something and Coulson placed a hand over her mouth so all they heard was a muffle. Pepper looked a little shocked and Tony had a pen in his hand brandishing it like a sword as if Coulson was going to attack them.

"You don't want to hear that part." Coulson said as he looked at them both.

Skye didn't need to say a word as Skye just looked at her and waggled her eyebrows.

"No we didn't need to know." Pepper got the message and smiled.

Coulson looked at Skye and let her do.

"Women and their secret signals." Coulson muttered.

"Tell me about it, I still can't decode one of them." Tony groaned back.

"Seriously?" Coulson joked.

"I am being serious. Seriously how do you keep this lovely woman from not growling at you?" Tony asked.

The look on Coulson and Skye's face said something a little personal about them.

"When she's mad." Tony added.

"Oh that's easy. Chocolate." Coulson replied.

"You are joking?" Tony asked thinking that the answer was no way that simple.

Coulson clapped the man on the shoulder laughing.

"I'm being deadly serious." Coulson replied unable to hold the laughter back.

Pepper turned to Skye then.

"Skye, what have you done to the man?" Pepper asked.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

"I can remember when I first met him, he was so serious. Well that and he was always kind with a dry sense of humour. But now look at him." Pepper commented.

Skye did take a good look at him, she never knew Agent Coulson before his death, only the man he had become. Thinking though she guesses she has seen the undertones of the man he once was. On missions he was Agent Coulson. Away from it all and he was Phil. Skye didn't think she had anything to do about it but as they're relationship grew he was more open to showing his affection publically.

"Now Agent Phil, what did you need my help for?" Stark asked.

"Your father was the original founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I guess I was wondering if you had anything from him that might help us re-build S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson asked.

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was completely gone?" Pepper asked.

"Yes and no. Yes it's gone from public knowledge but we are looking to re-build it from scratch. My team have been working for the past year to keep small operations running, gathering Intel and such, but now we would like to open up and help work alongside the Avengers." Coulson explained.

Tony and Pepper listened to him.

"Agent Skye here is the best computer hacker we have, and if it's alright with you, would like her to see how you operate. If you want us that is. S.H.I.E.L.D. that is." Coulson finished.

"So S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to be the eyes and ears for the Avengers?" Stark asked.

"Basically." Coulson answered.

"Well I can't see a problem and I'll be happy to work with you." Stark replied offering him his hand.

Coulson shock it.

"Director Phil." Stark said officially.

Coulson just smiled glad that they had gained an important ally. HYDRA had severed so many ties and allies that Coulson knew they had to be careful how they tread from now on.

"Please will you stay here while you work?" Pepper asked.

Coulson was about to say no that they would get a hotel but Skye piped up.

"That would be lovely, thanks." Skye answered for him.

As Pepper led Skye away, Stark leaned closer to Coulson.

"Don't worry the walls are soundproof and no monitoring goes on inside." Stark replied.

Coulson just raised an eyebrow at that and looked at him as if Stark had grown a second head. Shaking his head he went after Skye hoping that she would be finished quite soon as he had a feeling spending more than a few hours in Starks presence was going to drive him mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this took a while to write. It's gone through about 3 re-writes (thanks Alisha Winchester Collins for pointing out some bits that didn't fit). I'm still a bit unsure about this chapter as I wrote some this while drifting in and out of sleep and just mad rushed through a proof read as my day long headache was the announcement of thunderstorm belting across Salisbury Plain. So please read and review and hopefully this storm don't knock out internet or power so I can read them. Enjoy! Argh it's getting closer this storm. Just a few more seconds please! Let me load this chapter up!

**Chapter 2**

It had been a couple of days at Stark Tower and already Coulson was fidgety. He'd hardly seen Skye as she was busy sorting through the data of before S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded and when Howards Stark first started it. Coulson knew it was going to take time and Skye was the best one to go through it all along with Tony Stark. Coulson went with Pepper one day to Stark Industries as something to do but even then he grew bored. He hated to admit it but before HYDRA screwed up his world he was always busy but now things were quiet and he didn't like this waiting around. The rest of his team were at the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy starting to go over all recruits and beginning the slow process of rebuilding their numbers. Coulson smiled inwardly knowing May is hating this assignment. Today though Coulson was in the tower, he hadn't seen Skye since the day before. Coulson considered going for a drive and pretend it was some patrol or surveillance mission just to keep his mind occupied.

Instead he went down to the lab to find Skye. Once there, he found Skye and Tony Stark busy immersed in a holographic database. Leaning on the door inside the lab he watched as the pair worked in the blue glow. Hearing a beeping whir beside him he turned to see the rebuilt Dummy beside him. The arm spun round as the clawed hand opened and closed reflexively and like a dog tilt it to the side. He smiled at the thing amazed that even something so simple was one of the few things Stark cherished. Spying the kitchen behind Dummy he wondered over and went to see if he could make a coffee. Dummy followed, opening cupboards for him so he could find the mugs.

Stark noticed and he paused his work along with Skye as they shut the hologram down. The blue glow of the room was gone but Coulson hadn't noticed as he make the three drinks, well his and Skye's. Dummy made Starks. Coulson made sure the robot had a good grip on Starks mug before letting it go. He was sure it wasn't called Dummy without a reason. Turning round he was surprised to see Skye and Stark looking at them.

"You sure he's not a robot?" Stark asked.

"Pretty sure." Skye replied nodding.

"Well that is the first time Dummy has made a coffee and not spilt it." Stark commented.

"Now that you mention it, maybe Coulson is a robot." Skye joked as Coulson gave Skye her drink.

"Very funny, I think I'll be sleeping elsewhere tonight." Coulson joked.

"Yeah right after an hour you'll be back." Skye joked back.

The smile he gave her told her he wasn't kidding, he was being stubborn again. Skye nudged him and even touched his arm but Coulson remained still and in Agent mode.

"Yeah he's a robot." Skye joked hoping it would make him snap out of it.

Stark just laughed as he turned round and walked away. Once Stark was out of ear shot Coulson had his lips close to her ear.

"I think you'll find you'll be the one begging me back into bed." Coulson whispered before standing straight and back to his neutral agent look.

Skye went red before looking back at Stark working.

"Sir, I think you should know Seagate Prison has been broken into. Trevor Slattery has been busted out by force." Jarvis called over.

The AI called up the news footage on a holo screen. Stark turned to face the two agents and he was surprised to see Skye looking very nervous as she stepped closer to Coulson, even Coulson had a glimmer of fear across his face.

"I wouldn't worry about Trevor. Yes he pretended to be the mastermind the Mandarin but he's a drugged up drunk actor." Stark said brushing it off.

"It's not that. We put a traitor in there about a year ago." Coulson replied as he put his mug down on the counter determined to go and investigate.

The news switched to another story.

"In other news, Justin Hammer has been released from jail early on good behavior. The founder of Hammer Industries is returning to his company deciding to take a new approach to the future." The Daily Bugle news reporter said then Stark closed the news.

"Great now he's out." Stark groaned.

Coulson was crossing the room to the door, his body rigid his steps were determined.

"Hey halt! Where you going?" Stark yelled.

"Seagate Prison. I need to know if the traitor is still there." Coulson looked angry.

Stark didn't know what this man had done but it must have been something bad and possibly personal to rile up Coulson. In all the times he had known the man he had never seen the seemly unshakable agent this shaken. He also noticed Skye seemed shaken and trying to hide it behind the suit and training. Stark had to admit the woman had learnt quite well but not quite enough to hide it completely. Skye rushed over to him and before he could step out the door she pushed the door shut.

"I'm coming with you." Skye told him determination in her voice.

"Stay here where it's safe." Coulson ordered her.

Skye huffed and Coulson let go of the door to say something but Skye was quick as a flash as she pulled the door open and was out the door. Coulson took a breath before going to follow.

"Phil?" Stark called.

Coulson turned to face him amazed the man had used his first name rather than a nickname.

"Looks it's probably none of my business but..." Stark started.

"It's none of your business." Coulson finished his voice sharp as he went after Skye.

Stark couldn't believe the reaction but he now knew that whatever this person had done had hurt Coulson personally. Skye was already in the car when Coulson caught up to her. He pulled the car door open.

"Out." Coulson ordered her.

Skye just turned away from him and put her belt on. Coulson stood there watching her as he wondered whether to pull her out the car or leave her bring her along. He slammed her door shut and went round to the driver's door and climbed in. Turning the engine on he turned to face her with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry. Guess I'm being too protective of you." Coulson admitted as he looked down to the lap.

He only looked up when he felt and saw her gentle hand on his chin tilting his head up. Coulson kept his eyes down as he thought about things.

"I'm sorry. It's nice that you care but I'm not made of glass." Skye told him.

"You are to me." Coulson admitted to Skye still wanting to look down but his eyes looked up briefly to see her reaction.

Skye couldn't figure which emotion she felt. Love for him that he cared or anger that he thought she was incapable of looking after herself.

"When Quinn shot you I was in pieces, I blamed myself for not looking after you more. Then that grenade…" Coulson paused.

It had been a little over a year since the incident and the only emotion he had truly showed was his anger at Ward. He'd tried to grieve but he knew he had to remain strong and had been holding it all back. With Ward safely tucked away in jail he could relax and move on and ignore it. Now the possibility of him being out there and it all come flooding back. He screwed his eyes up as tight as he could but he couldn't hide the shake in his shoulders. Skye undid her seatbelt and goes to lean across to him but he's bolted from the car. Skye watches as he walks away from the car at a fast walk before disappearing behind a concrete pillar. Skye follows him and finds him sat on the floor, his back to the pillar. His knees to his chest, arms round them and his face buried into them. Skye knelt down in front of him, gently touched arm but he curled up.

"AC?" Skye asked worried about him.

It had been a long time since she had seen him like this. She could only guess where his thoughts had drifted to as it was the same time she had felt like this. She held his hand and ran a soothing thumb over it while rubbing her other hand up and down his arm. Even with his suit jacket on she could still feel the tense muscle of his arm underneath.

"I can't." Coulson mumbled shaking his head.

"Can't what?" Skye asked him keeping her voice calm and quiet.

"I can't keep this bottled in forever." Coulson mumbled again between racking sobs.

He looked up at her, his eyes red but no tears had fallen. Skye just kept comforting him with her touch.

"We can get through this, together." Skye told him moving her hand to the spot on his neck that always seemed to calm him.

"I can't. I can't go further. Ward took something precious away from us and I'm too scared to go there again." Coulson said to her.

Skye knew where he was coming from and just sat down beside him letting him speak.

"It's why I'm so protective of you. I'm afraid of losing you and any family we may have." Coulson admitted.

Skye understood him now.

"I understand. I'm sorry for questioning you." Skye said to him.

Coulson now felt bad. He hadn't intended for her to be upset with herself. He uncurled himself and wrapped an arm round her.

"Skye, I'm sorry. I just thought if I kept you safe and away from danger then if one day it happened again I know you'll be safe and sound. But I'm also afraid of us going further like that again. I feel like I'm not ready like I'm holding you back." Coulson continued.

Skye looked at him now.

"Don't say that, ever. You are not holding me back and hell were we ready back then? No. Will we ever be ready? No. Do we have each other? Yes." Skye scolded him, "Look if it happens it happens. But right now we have a job to do so let's do this then when we back here in private we can discuss this further right?" Skye spoke to him.

Coulson nodded and took some deep breaths to calm his emotional self. Coulson and Skye stood up and when they turned to head back to the car they noticed Pepper stood there.

"Were you really planning on driving for nearly 14 hours to Seagate Prison?" Pepper asked pretending to ignore what she had just seen.

"Possibly." Coulson replied to her.

"Director Coulson you should know better than that. All you had to do was ask me and you would have known I'm flying out in a few hours to Orlando. You two are very welcome to join me if you don't mind that I caught a lift with you." Pepper told him, "I'm there for a few days so I suggest you pack something for the trip."

Coulson couldn't help but smile at her as Skye was very grateful for the lift. It didn't take long for them to both be packed and back in the car again driving to the airport. Pepper didn't ask about what she had seen deciding to ask about it later. As much as Coulson had thanked her for the lift and looked ok she had a feeling that the pair of agents on the plane with her had a secret that had caused them great pain. Once at Orlando airport Pepper led them to Starks garage there. Pepper entered her code into the key cabinet and grabbed two sets of keys. She threw a set at Coulson who caught them with ease.

"Enjoy and Stark leaves the fuel card in the glove compartment." Pepper called to them as she went over to the Silver Audi S5 and drove off.

Coulson and Skye looked at the keys then at the remaining car in the garage.

"No! Frigging! Way!" Skye practically screamed.

Coulson pressed the button on the fob and the lights flashed that it was unlocked.

"Guess this is our ride." Coulson said a smiled from ear to ear across his face as he walked over to the black car.

Pepper had given him the keys to one of Stark's Audi R8 Spyder. Being Stark this would be the top model with the biggest engine. Skye was quick to jump into the passenger seat while Coulson climbed into the driver's seat and adjusted the controls to his driving preference and also getting use to where all the controls were. It had been a while since he drove a manual car but once he turned the ignition and drove off it didn't take long to familiarize himself with the car and enjoy the drive. Skye was just still giddy to be in a performance car. Sure she had been in Lola many of times but she was a classic and Coulson didn't drive her as fast as he was the R8. Coulson headed for Seagate Prison and once there they parked up away a bit and looked at the state of the place. Smoke rose from several holes and there was quite a few dead bodies around, inmates and guards. Coulson and Skye walked over to the main gate. An officer stopped them and they both flashed their badges and the officer let them in.

Shield may have gone but the badges still looked like Government Issue along with the suits so people just let them go in. Coulson led the way as they picked their way to the front desk. No one was there. Skye got to work as she sat at the desk; the inmates that were alive were put back in their cell and accounted for. Skye checked the list that was the list of unaccountable inmates first assuming it would be a shorter list. She went cold when she saw Ward was on that list.

"Ward is unaccountable. That could mean he's dead..." Skye began.

"Or loose." Coulson finished.

Again they moved through the prison to where they had the killed inmates at. A quick check and Ward wasn't among them. Coulson had his hand on her back and led her back to the car. Who or why didn't bother them as from what they heard on the way in they were interested in at Trevor Slattery for some reason. Coulson guessed Ward had used the confusion to sneak out. Once in the car Coulson cursed.

"I should have seen this happening. He's a specialist and prefers to work alone. I should have seen this. I should have known he would try and escape or find some way out." Coulson growled out before putting his head in his hands.

"You couldn't have known that this Ten Rings group would attack this prison." Skye said as she thought about it.

"Ten rings is another problem but right now a known HYDRA agent is out there and I can't rule out revenge right now." Coulson replied as he started the car and drove away.

Coulson drove back to Orlando and to a park. Pepper had already messaged them saying the hotel she had booked them in and their room number. They stopped at a little cafe on the corner. Skye had her tablet with her waiting at a table when Coulson came over and placed their drinks down and a slice of cake for Skye.

"I didn't order this?" Skye asked.

"I'm being nice and you've hardly eaten since working with Mr. stark." Coulson commented before taking a sip of his coffee.

Skye shrugged and took a bite of the cake. She looked across the table and could tell he was deep in thought. His fingertips were on the mug tracing lines and circles on the surface, his eyes distant. Skye moved her foot and touched his legs. Coulson seemed to take a deep breath in, blinked then looked up to face her.

"What you thinking?" Skye asked.

"Lots of things." Coulson said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Like?" Skye enquired.

"This new mission, what I'm doing with this rebuilding, I'm doubting my judgments, you, us." Coulson rattled off a few things.

"Ok that seems like some serious thinking and when you say me and us I get worried." Skye said pushing her half eaten cake and mug to the side so she can lean closer to him.

Coulson moved his mug as well and leaned closer his attention fully on her.

"I'm not on about separating, I mean what happened earlier. I just can't shake it. I spoke to our Asgardian professor, that staff is quite possibly still affecting me. Yes the strength has gone but it's the feelings and emotions that were brought up. Under its spell I saw everything that made me hate something or someone, but I focused on Ward and what he had done." Coulson said to her quiet enough that she could hear only.

Skye let him talk. It was rare for him to open up like this.

"I felt like I was god, like I could crush him with bare hands. It felt incredible and I wanted to do it so much. I've been in service for so many years. Since my mother died I signed up to be an army ranger. That's how I met Fury. We'd only been in ops a couple of years when shield came knocking on our world. I've never had a chance at family life. My job had me talking or protecting families and it's not till I'm off duty I wonder what would it be like to have that. I ignored it during my younger days, being the James Bond wannabe. Then I met Audrey and wondered if it was possible. I mean I considered leaving. Then Loki showed up, the Avengers needed help and I wanted to be a part of that. I died believing in heroes. Then I found out any chance at a family was gone as well. Guess I'm still afraid that every time I try something bad will happen." Coulson admitted.

Skye reached across and took his hand in hers glad that he also returned the loving squeeze.

"Phil just promise me something." Skye asked him.

"Anything." Coulson replied looking worried at her as he placed her hand in both of his.

"If I did fall pregnant again don't do a runner thinking that it's not going to work." Skye spoke to him.

Coulson took a deep breath, "I promise."

"Good, because I would like to try again." Skye replied to him returning to her cake and coffee.

"Is this a cryptic way of saying you are?" Coulson asked.

"No I'm not. Just saying some when in the future I'd like to think maybe we can step away from all this and try." Skye replied him looking him in the eyes the entire time.

Coulson hadn't thought about stepping down, he'd only just got this promotion. However he knew Skye was right. Maybe once shield is better staffed and they are behind the desk all the time he will. Coulson nods his head and looks down at their hands. He felt better for saying something and wished he'd said it sooner. Skye kept looking at him with a worried look in her brown eyes. Coulson looked at her then with his blue eyes and smiled.

"Feel better?" Skye asked him.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry I kept it bottled up for so long." Coulson apologized.

"It's ok, really." Skye told him but not looking at him as she poured over the information she had gotten from the prison but so far found nothing.

Coulson could see his emotions were upsetting her so he put a fake smile on. Looking out the window, Coulson watched people milling by. It was early evening; they weren't heading back till the morning. Turning back round to Skye he watched as she went over the information she could on her tablet. Coulson didn't want to think about work right now. He motioned to the waitress for the bill and paid. Skye finished the last bit of her drink and followed him out to the car. Coulson was ever the gentleman opening the door for her. He got into the driver seat and took off his tie and threw it behind him. Skye gave him a curious look.

"Two choices. Back to the hotel or we take this car for a spin?" Coulson asked her.

Skye smiled as her mind swam with the possibilities of Coulson driving the R8 Spyder and what they could get up to at the hotel. She guessed he wasn't in work mode from the cafe.

"How about both? Drive around and then hotel?" Skye asked him smiling.

Coulson grinned that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame. The engine started with a roar and Coulson put the roof down on the convertible.

"AC, lose the jacket." Skye told him as she took off her own jacket and threw it behind the seat.

Coulson did as he was told and undid a couple of buttons of his shirt. Putting his shades on he powered the V8 engine and shot off for the coast before heading south. Skye enjoyed the coastal drive, especially as Coulson wasn't holding back on the throttle. His excuse was it wasn't his car but then they were agents so could always say they were heading to a location for a bust. The roads were surprisingly quiet and Skye couldn't help it as she raised her arms out the car feeling the wind rush by. Coulson smiled as well. He never took himself for someone to enjoy the rush of a fast car but then with Skye happy beside him that was all that mattered to him.

"So do you prefer this car or Lola?" Coulson asked as he watched the road.

"Well if you're going for fast and furious then this car. Slow and elegant, Lola." Skye said after thinking about it.

Coulson smiled as he continued his drive south. Skye could only guess where he was taking her. It was early evening by the time Coulson stopped the car in Miami. They stepped out Coulson just watched Skye as she took in the sights around her. She couldn't decide whether to check out the start of the nightlife or the beach. Coulson stood beside her waiting for her decision. Clubs moved too fast for his dance style but he wouldn't let her go in alone. Skye turned towards the nearest beach front club and grabbed Coulson's hand dragging him along. They went in and he ordered them some drinks, Skye went for the alcoholic drink as she wasn't driving while Coulson had some water. They enjoyed their drinks listening to the music for a while, then Skye heard a good tune come up, recognizing it as My Love by Route 94. She went to pull Coulson to the floor but he didn't want to go.

"I'm not a club dancer." Coulson moaned.

Skye just smiled at him and pulled a bit gentler till he stood up. They weren't on the floor but tucked to the sides in a quieter spot. Skye but her back to his chest and Coulson instinctively wrapped his arms round her, his lips to her neck. Skye placed a hand on one of his arms while her other hand reached back to rest on his neck. Skye moved to the music and Coulson let her guide him through the beat. Coulson didn't mind this as she was leading him and no one could see him that well. His lips left a tail over her neck and shoulder before nibbling his way up to her ear. Skye bit her lower lip to stifle a moan not that anyone would hear when the song changed to Satisfy by Nero. Skye gave up trying to dance as she turned to face Coulson kissing him passionately and with desire.

"I think we need to take this dance elsewhere." Coulson whispered in her ear his fingertips drawing lazy circles over her sides heading south.

The hotel was a good few hours' drive away, the R8 wouldn't be appropriate either. It was a bit of a dilemma as Coulson wasn't the sort to make love in an alleyway. The beach was an option but they could get caught. He considered driving to a secluded spot and doing it on the R8 bonnet but then he wasn't some randy teenager nor was he Mr. stark in his days before Pepper. Skye could see the dilemma in his eyes and said she could wait till they got to the hotel. Coulson gunned the engine more back to Orlando as he was aware of Skye's hand on his knee getting higher and higher. He was relieved when they got back to the hotel as he didn't know if he would last another mile of driving. Giggling the pair rushed up to their room and inside where they made love for most of the night.

When Coulson awoke the next morning, he felt shattered. Thinking about it he had been driving for a good 17 hours starting from 5am the previous morning. Then god knows how many hours last night with Skye in his arms. Looking at the sleeping woman he smiled and chuckled before hissing in pain. Touching his tongue to his lip he felt a bit of a small bump and the taste of blood. Realizing she had bit his lip hard enough to draw a small about of blood. He smiled more and the pain wasn't as bad. Getting out of bed he packed his bag and set out a fresh suit before jumping in the shower. When he returned Skye had just woken up and was heading for the shower as well. Catching her waist as she walked past he pulled her to him for a kiss. Skye apologized for his lip but he didn't mind. Coulson was changed and out the door. The first person to greet him normally smiled but she didn't look too cheerful this morning.

Pepper just glared and gave him a look that sarcastically meant thanks for the lack of sleep. He looked at his door and then to her door and remembered they were next door.

"Whoops." Coulson muttered realizing why she wasn't too great.

"I plan on getting you back for last night." Pepper threatened the agent before her.

Coulson wasn't one to flinch at threats. He didn't like them and either shrugged them off or threaten to do even worse things to that person, especially if the threat was aimed at Skye. However Peppers threat left the agent dry mouthed and gulping as he placed his back onto his room door, flattening himself against it as Pepper walked towards him. Skye chose that moment to open the door and Pepper and Skye could only watch as the agent fell backwards onto the floor. He was looking stunned trying to figure out how he had fallen and why everyone was looking down on him.

"Now I feel a bit better but I still plan to get some sort of revenge on you." Pepper threatened.

"Me? What about Skye?" Coulson stammered still on the floor.

Pepper just smiled at them both as she walked down the hall. Coulson got back to his feet straightening out his suit.

"I guess we were a little loud." Skye commented feeling bad for Pepper.

"We? I'm almost deaf in one ear and I'm the one to face the revenge. Oh god this is going to involve Mr. Stark, I'm never hearing the end of this." Coulson groaned out.

"Sorry couldn't hear you; I'm deaf in one ear." Skye joked back as she went after Pepper.

Coulson couldn't believe it as he followed after them. It was going to be an awkward flight back to New York and he wasn't looking forward to Peppers Revenge. His phone was ringing and he answered it without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" Coulson asked.

"Ah Agent Phil. Just the man I wanted to speak to..." He heard Stark's voice boom cheerfully down the line.

Coulson was tempted to pull his gun out and shoot himself there and then. Damn Pepper and her speedy texting to Stark. It was when Stark repeated something he had told Skye that he froze on the spot wishing to collapse and die... Maybe he was louder then he thought last night.

* * *

**A/N: **Did it load ok? Stop flashing Thor!... ok that sounded wrong lol


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to my three reviewers (firerosedreamer67, Alisha Winchester Collins and PreciousHeartBeats) they mean the world to me. Hopefully people haven't lost interest in this story as it's about to get a little interesting. So please Read and Review, it takes less than 30secs.

**Chapter 3**

Pepper, Skye and Coulson were back on the plane heading for New York. Coulson stayed at the back of the plane away from Pepper. He did apologise to her and Pepper accepted the apology. She guessed having Tony on the phone to him, making fun at him had been enough punishment. Now he sat there, one leg bent and on top of the other, his elbow resting on his knee and chin on his hand staring out the window. He was quiet and if Pepper had to put a word on it she would use the word subdued. Looking over at Skye, Pepper noticed she wasn't sat next to Coulson but in front of him, her legs curled up under her tapping away on her tablet. Pepper couldn't make sense of it all. They were clearly boyfriend/girlfriend and they loved each other, but now it was like something was off with the pair. Thinking back to the underground parking back at the Tower she had only caught the tail end of whatever had happened but seeing Coulson on the floor clearly in pain and Skye understanding the pain. Pepper wondered if she should ask the pair what it was about as all she caught was Coulson was afraid of something happening again and Skye saying there weren't ready then and probably never will but if it happens it happens. Thinking about she had a rough idea what they were on about but decided to throw caution to the wind and ask. Besides Coulson had told her first about Audrey so she figured she was trusted with sensitive personal information.

"Phil and Skye, can I ask you something?" Pepper asked turning in her seat to see them both.

"Sure Miss Potts." Coulson replied turning only his head towards her.

"Pepper please, we're friends," Pepper told him, "Back in the Tower parking lot, you can tell me to shut up if you don't want to tell me, but…"

Pepper paused as she saw Skye turn to face Coulson and the pair of them looking very upset about it all.

"I'm sorry, forget it." Pepper said turning away from them.

Coulson stood up from his seat and sat next to Skye.

"Pepper." Coulson called and motioned for the seat in front of them so she could face them.

Pepper moved seats and was very aware that whatever they were about to tell her could be very painful. Coulson and Skye explained that they were expecting their first child, completely unplanned but welcomed by them. Unfortunately they were still battling HYDRA and during one of HYDRAs attacks on the team Coulson was captured and tortured. When they mounted the rescue Skye had been injured by Ward the traitor now escaped from Seagate. Skye had survived but their child hadn't. Pepper could feel tears in her eyes; Skye had left to clean up her tears. Coulson went to go with her but she said to stay there. Turning round to Pepper he was surprised when she hugged him. Coulson accepted the hug and glad that it was Pepper they told first as he feared that explaining to Stark would result in some witty comment and he would have to punch his lights out.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Phil." Pepper said to him.

"I know Skye wants to try again but I don't think I can." Coulson admitted to her.

Skye returned and a pang of jealously stung her seeing Coulson in Pepper's arms. Pepper saw her return.

"Don't give up Phil." Pepper whispered to him kissing his cheek.

Pepper let go of Coulson and hugged Skye too. Skye mumbled her thanks.

"He needed to hear it from someone else." Pepper whispered too quietly for Coulson to hear but loud enough for Skye.

Skye smiled as they both settled down in their seats, this time Coulson was next to Skye with an arm round her and Pepper sat opposite them asking them what they had been up to for the past year. Coulson and Skye admitted that after the incident they'd only just returned to work about a month ago officially. Coulson and Skye had gone to the secret base after a week break to check it out then hit the road. They'd been travelling the world exploring countries that Skye wanted to see. The rest of the flight and drive back to the Tower was uneventful and full of laughs. Once back in the Avengers Tower, Stark was waiting to rib Coulson.

"So you are apparently very loud, I'd always taken you for the quiet one." Stark set off into Coulson.

Coulson was actually in a good mood. He figured hearing not just Skye but also Pepper telling him not to give up had spurred him into a cheerful mood.

"Mr. Stark you are only jealous because I'm louder then you." Coulson retorted back.

Stark was momentarily stunned so Skye jumped in as well.

"Besides isn't it always the ones you think are quiet that are actually the wild ones?" Skye asked before grabbing Coulson's arm and dragging him away, "In Coulson's case, wild is an understatement!"

Coulson's eyes went wide but he followed her as laughter erupted from the pair, even Pepper laughed as she followed them, stopping only to push Stark's lower jaw back up before he caught a fly and carried on after the pair of agents.

The next day, Coulson and Skye got ready to head to Hammer Industries in Queens. The drive didn't take too long even in the sudden downpour of rain and once there Skye followed Coulson's lead. As much as it was pouring with rain, Coulson didn't let it slow him down as he strode across to the front door. A burly man was there and Coulson showed him badge. They were let past as Coulson and Skye waited patiently at the reception desk. A young woman who looked a bit confused about the job was there. It took her a few attempts to get Hammer's office number and she explained there were two government agents asking to speak to him.

A few moments later and the elevator door to the side of the lobby opened and Justin Hammer walked out. Coulson noted he looked thinner from the last time he saw the man and his hair was shorter but he still walked over to them with the air of show man. Hammer and Stark were business rivals and where Stark was the most successful, Hammer always tried to beat Stark in some way. This led to him helping a man who wanted to kill Stark into building an army of drones to rival the single Iron Man. Ultimately he was sent away but now he was free.

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was disbanded thanks to HYDRA." Hammer joked as he stood in front of them.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. still exists and will continue to. We're here to make sure the past isn't repeated." Coulson explained.

"Well there are no Russians here." Hammer laughed but it fell on deaf ears.

"My partner and I would like to walk around your facility just to make sure." Coulson said to him not impressed with him.

"Of course. No secrets here. Though I'm sure you are hiding some." Hammer joked as he led them round the facility.

As they walked round Skye was on her tablet jotting things down. Hammer noticed and wasn't too impressed.

"Might I ask what the young lady is writing?" Hammer asked as he took a step towards her.

Coulson wanted to step in the way but he knew Skye could handle herself and it was time he did let her handle some situations.

"I'm writing a report of our findings. Just a reference in case we have to return." Skye replied knowing it was the truth.

"Well as you can see, the entire facility is being stripped clean of everything." Hammer replied motioning to the emptying factory around them.

"And what might I ask you planning on doing now if not weapon system drones?" Skye asked.

"Considering weapons didn't work out for me I suppose I might try medical advancement." Hammer replied.

They continued to walk round and found nothing out of the ordinary except that Hammer was indeed clearing his whole factory out. They headed back to the car and Coulson paused. He felt like he was being watched. He looked back and saw Hammer looking back. He politely nodded his head as he climbed into the car.

* * *

What Coulson hadn't seen was up on the roof sat a sniper lying under a one man tent. The man had been lying there since hearing that Coulson and Skye were in the building. His finger on the trigger of the sniper rifle waiting for the order to go through his earpiece. It didn't come through and the man waited still till the car was well out of range before moving. He headed inside to the warm building, dismantling the gun. Hammer walked into the room seeing the soaked man.

"Why didn't you shoot? They were snooping around here and god knows what that girl was writing on her tablet." Hammer snapped at him clearly not happy.

The dark haired man stopped what he was doing to face Hammer.

"I wasn't given the order to kill and the girl, Skye; I wouldn't trust anything she types up." The man said to Hammer before finishing packing the sniper away in its carry case.

"She sure was a pretty thing. How comes the young agents always get paired up with the older agents?" Hammer asked to the air thinking about Skye.

"That other agent, Coulson, isn't' just her partner but her boyfriend as well." The man replied.

"And you know this how?" Hammer asked curious how this HYDRA agent knew so much about the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"They were expecting a child till I threw a grenade into their plans." The man replied.

* * *

Coulson was quiet driving back to the Tower, the heavy rain not helping his mood. Skye noticed as well as she went over everything she could get from the place. Thanks to Stark upgrading her tablet she had actually managed to hack her way into Hammer's computers and was downloading his files.

"Medical advancement from a man that use to build drones. All I can think of is Cybertek." Skye muttered.

"I was thinking the same." Coulson replied as he parked the car and they headed up to their room to think about it.

Once inside, Skye plonked herself down on the bed while Coulson paced the room, his mind going over what they thought could possibly be going on.

"If Cybertek is involved then this could be bad. Hammer has the money and the space to mass produce Centipede Soldiers again." Skye said alarmed.

"Yes and if he gets a good medical contractor and the serum is cleverly hidden it'll be difficult to convince people to shut him down. We just don't have the required pull right now." Coulson added as he sat down next to her.

"I can't help but feel this is all too convenient with Seagate's attack and now this. Could ward have gotten him out?" Skye asked.

Coulson thought about it.

"I'm not ruling it out but Ward is a solo operator. Ward would have busted him out alongside him. No Hammer got out through other means. Any luck finding out how?" Coulson asked as he looked a Skye then her tablet.

"So far all I can tell you is the order to release Hammer didn't come from Seagate. Seagate was in too much of a mess to handle such things." Skye replied as she went back to her tablet.

Coulson fell back on the bed feeling he was missing something. There was a knock on their door and Skye put her tablet onto Coulson stomach ignoring his grumble that he wasn't a table as Skye answered the door. Pepper was on the other side.

"Did you find anything?" Pepper asked.

Coulson could see the woman was nervous. Being CEO of Stark Industries, Justin Hammer was a rival and he threatened her last time she saw him.

"We're working on it." Coulson replied keeping his voice calm.

"Ok. Well I'd just like to say that tomorrow night Tony and I are off to a party Hammer is throwing. Apparently he is showing off his new direction for the company." Pepper told them.

Skye walked over to Coulson to retrieve her tablet and typed away and Coulson sat up.

"How can he have something to show tomorrow night? The factory is stripped bare." Coulson asked confused.

"I don't know and it worries me what he is getting tangled into now." Pepper replied before leaving.

The door shut and Coulson fell back onto the bed again. He was frustrated that he had missed something but he didn't know what. Skye's tablet dropped onto his stomach again causing him to grunt, lifting it up he noticed they had an invitation to the party as well.

"A hack-invite, nice." Coulson comments before placing the tablet onto the bedside table.

"Well how else are we supposed to get in?" Skye comments looking down at him with her arms crossed.

"Good point." Coulson shrugs.

Coulson notices she is looking a bit nervous. Sitting up on the bed he reaches out and catches her waist and pulls her towards him.

"What's wrong?" Coulson asks concerned.

"Just worried I'm going to mess up this mission tomorrow night." Skye admits.

"You'll be fine sweetheart." Coulson tells her before pulling her down to the bed.

Skye smiles when he calls her sweetheart.

"Besides I'll be with you the entire time. Just got to figure out how to get access to his computer. Maybe it has some files on it we need to understand what's going on." Coulson continues as he running his hands up and down her back.

"Yeah maybe. Does he have any other factories that might have been working?" Skye asks him.

"Not that S.H.I.E.L.D. was ever aware of." Coulson replies.

Skye nods as she settles more comfortably on top of Coulson resting her head on his shoulder hearing his heartbeat underneath her ear. She was nervous and hearing his heartbeat seemed to calm her down.

"Skye you'll be fine for this. You've had May and Triplett training you. Plus I've helped you as well. Stop fretting." Coulson tried to get her to stay calm.

"I know, I know. Just tomorrow is a long way off and I can't help but get worried as it's not a spur of the moment thing." Skye admits as she sat up to look down at his eyes.

His blue eyes stare back at her as he tries to figure out what she wants. Suddenly her eyes go wide as she jumps off of him. Coulson looks confused as he's not sure what he has done wrong.

"I haven't got anything to wear tomorrow! Or are we going as S.H.I.E.L.D. robots?" Skye asks as she moves to the door.

"Erm, how about formal casual." Coulson replies his brain trying to catch up as Skye bolts out the door.

Coulson and Stark never saw Skye or Pepper the next morning or lunchtime, apparently getting something to where for the party. Coulson was wondering to the kitchen when he bumped into Stark. Coulson kept silent as he silently counted waiting for a witty remark. When he got to three and nothing he thought Stark must be feeling unwell. Looking up the man was stood there watching him. Coulson felt a bit unnerved by it but carried on making himself a coffee thinking the comment would come out eventually. Stark stepped beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder causing Coulson to look at Stark again.

"Pepper told me. I'm so sorry for your loss." Was all Stark said to him before walking away and down to his lab.

Coulson was actually stunned that he had something thoughtful to him but appreciated it as well. He headed back to his room and picked up Skye's tablet and went through some of the data she had on it about Seagate and Hammer. Looking at the time and seeing they would be leaving in a couple of hours for the party and still the girls hadn't come back. Coulson goes through his bag of clothes and picks out something to wear then goes into the shower. When he steps out into the bedroom, towel round his waist he nearly drops it when he spots the woman in his room. Skye was all ready for the night and wearing a strapless red dress that seemed to shimmer in the light. Her hair was done up and make up. Clearly Pepper had spoilt the young woman.

"Do you like?" Skye asked suddenly a little nervous.

"Hell yeah! Though I think I may need a cold shower this time." Coulson replied as he tried to keep his arousal in check to no avail.

Skye just laughed as she watched as Coulson stumbled into the walls and doors back into the bathroom and occasionally looking back at her still stunned. Skye decided to wait in the lounge area with Stark and Pepper. Stark was wearing a nice tux and Pepper had decided to wear a dark blue dress. Coulson appeared and Skye was amazed at what she saw. He was wearing a very dark charcoal trousers and jacket that shined in the light and a black thin shirt underneath with a few buttons undone at the top showing off a bit of his chest. Skye went over to him and kissed his cheek whispering how gorgeous he looked. They all went downstairs where Happy Hogan was waiting to drive Stark and Pepper. Happy handed Coulson the keys to Pepper's Audi as they realised that the Acura might look too government turning up. Coulson followed Happy to the party and once there they both handed the cars to the valet.

Happy walked in front of Stark and Pepper seeing as there were two agents behind them. Cameras flashed as Stark and Pepper walked down the carpeted walkway to Justin Hammer's mansion that he was holding his party in. Skye had her arm round Coulson's lower back while his arm was round her shoulders. They followed them into the mansion which took longer than they thought as people wanted Stark and Pepper to pause for photos. Once inside the lobby entrance was high rise with a crystal chandelier above them. The staircase in front of them had two sets leading up which curved round following the walls edge. A doorway under the stairs led into the main hall where the rest of the guests were heading. A waiter had a tray of drinks which he offered them; Coulson was the only one to take the non-alcoholic one. Skye did offer to drive back if he wanted a drink but Coulson said he didn't fancy one unless he was on holiday. There was slow music playing in the background and Skye was slowly moving to the beat beside him, rubbing his side occasionally. Coulson considered taking her to the dance floor but he couldn't get out of work mode. Skye and Coulson were stood at the side of the hall but kept Stark and Pepper in their sights. Coulson was listening to those around him for anything as well as watching the bodyguards walking around. Coulson soon recognised some faces as important people with huge businesses like Elon Musk and some others, but mostly the people around here seemed to be just general public to make up the numbers. Justin Hammer was their host but he hadn't been seen nor greeted the guests. Finally the music stopped and Justin Hammer appeared on a stage at the back of the mansion. Everyone turned towards him and applauded him which he soaked up the attention.

"He really likes the attention doesn't he?" Skye commented.

"Reminds me of Mr. Stark." Coulson commented back causing Skye to chuckle.

Coulson kept watch as Hammer thanked everyone for coming and that he was glad to be back. Skye scoffed next him clearly not impressed with the man. Hammer announced that his factories were no longer going to produce weapons but rather to improve injured soldiers back onto the front lines or to carry on with their lives at home. With that, a man walked onto the stage in army uniform. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with him till a screen beside him showed the injuries he had sustained. His face was healed of the horrific burns; his arm seemed to have been re-grown along with both his legs. The soldier removed a glove from his missing hand showing it was a cybernetic arm. Coulson and Skye froze when they noticed that it looked very familiar. The screen then showed a photo of his new leg and that he was given a new experimental drug that had healed his burns. Coulson shuddered when he noticed the drug was blue.

"Oh no. Raina has managed to turn my blood back into GH-325." Coulson was startled.

"Those cybernetics look like the ones that were on Mike Peterson. HYDRA?" Skye asked.

"It has to be. Don't get me wrong I'm glad the soldier has got his life back but I can't help feeling that he's being used by them somehow." Coulson commented.

Stark and Pepper had moved closer to them.

"How bad is it?" Stark asked.

"Very bad. We may need Iron Man on this one." Coulson replied.

Before he could say more Hammer had announced that he created a new suit which the armed forces would be interested in as he pointed to the opposite side of the room towards the military. Coulson and Skye looked over and ducked down a bit noticing Talbot there. They could hear clunking as a walking metal suit stepped onto the stage. A human head was all that was visible of the pilot.

"Now some people are unfortunately injured to the point where only machines are the only thing keeping them alive. But then I'm not doing this just for the military, I'm hoping the medical staff will also look into a contract with me to improve people's lives." Hammer went on and the crowd was cheering.

With that he stepped down and started to mingle with the crowd.

"Well he seriously didn't learn anything about trying to build my suits." Stark commented as he stared at the cyborg up on the stage.

The cyborg turned to leave the stage and Skye and Coulson noticed a familiar device on its back.

"Centipede." Coulson and Skye said in unison.

"I'm guessing that's bad." Stark turned back to the pair of Agents.

"Very. Means Hammer is working with a remnant of HYDRA that was trying to create Super Soldiers." Coulson replied.

"Super Soldiers? Please having Captain Popsicle is enough let alone an army of them." Stark remarked not noticing Coulson throwing evils into the back of his skull.

Skye placed a hand on his arm to distracting the seething Coulson away. Stark and Pepper were then approached by a company that wanted to join Stark Industries. Skye pulled Coulson aside to a more quite alcove.

"Hammer is stood over there chatting to the military; maybe I should go over and listen in. See if he lets slip any information." Skye piped up.

"Just be careful. I don't think he likes you too much and don't forget Talbot is over there. S.H.I.E.L.D. is still not in his good books." Coulson warned her.

Skye went to leave but Coulson pulled her back to him and gave her a quick kiss.

"Please Skye, be careful." Coulson said with more care.

"I will." Skye replied giving him another kiss.

Skye walked away from Coulson to grab a bite of the free food and because it was close to where Hammer was standing to listen in. While there looking over all the food she felt a rough hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and was shocked to see she was face to face with Ward.

"You!" Skye practically spat at him not liking to be touched by the traitor.

"Look all I want to say is sorry. I'm sorry about your loss. I mean it." Ward began but stepped back when he saw Skye's face.

Skye was furious that he would even mention this to her.

"I don't believe your apology. You're a traitorous Nazi!" Skye spat at him ignoring her mission as she went to leave the building.

Coulson saw and followed Skye out once Coulson caught up to her and wrapped his arms round her she burst into tears. The valet got their car and he drove back to the Tower hoping Stark and Pepper would be ok. The drive was quiet except for Skye's tears. Once they were parked up Skye had ran off and Coulson followed. He couldn't see who she was talking to but they had clearly upset her. Skye had disappeared into their room and slammed the door shut. Coulson tried the door but it wouldn't budge and Coulson guessed she was sat behind it.

"Sweetheart let me in, please." Coulson spoke softly to the door as he listened.

All he could hear was sobbing. Coulson sat on the floor then and put his back to the door.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Coulson asked.

Still Skye hadn't moved away. Coulson just waited patiently until he heard Skye move. He stood up to try the door again but he heard her lock it from inside. Coulson let out a sigh just as JARVIS spoke up.

"Sir, Miss Skye is on the bed, would you like me to unlock the door?" The AI asked.

"One moment JARVIS," Coulson called up not knowing which way to speak towards the AI, "Skye I'm coming in ok?"

Skye didn't reply and Coulson nodded and the AI must have known from a camera somewhere in the hall and the door clicked open. Coulson tentatively opened the door and peered inside to see Skye was sure enough curled up on the bed. Quietly he walked across and squatted down beside her and held her hands.

"Talk to me, please." Coulson said to her kissing the backs of her hand.

Skye opened her eyes to look at him. Seeing it wasn't who she feared she reached towards him hugging him awkwardly round the neck. Coulson struggled to remain balanced on just his toes as it was only him stopping Skye from falling out of bed. Placing a hand on the bed to help him up and kept a hand on her arms still around his neck, he stood up and leaned over her so she was back on the bed. Skye released one arm from his neck and patted the space beside her. Coulson carefully climbed over her hoping he hadn't stepped on her or ruined the dress as he settled beside her. She rushed him again pushing him onto his back as she wrapped herself around him burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"Shhh, its ok you can tell me." Coulson spoke softly.

It took a little while for Skye to calm her sobbing enough to talk.

"Ward approached me." Was all Skye said to him.

Now Coulson could understand her crying. He didn't care what was said just the fact that Ward had stood near her was enough to anger him. He hugged her closer even entwining his legs with hers so he could be close to her. Turning his head he was able to kiss her neck and shoulder and he could feel the primal urge of wanting to mark her as his territory so that if Ward showed his face again to her he would know she was Coulson's girl. However he ignored this urge. This wasn't what Skye wanted, thinking about it, he didn't either. Skye wanted him to make her safe not to be some sort of animal. Coulson placed little shows of affection on her, a small kiss here, a gentle thumb stroke there, holding her to him, whispering how much he loved her and that she was safe into her ear. He kept it up till she calmed down enough to return some of the affection. It was a struggle but Coulson managed to get out of his jacket and shirt without Skye having to untangle herself too much from him. Coulson just lay there as Skye kissed his jaw, his ear, his neck and shoulders and chest. Coulson just let her do whatever she wanted to him but Skye must have known as she moved back up to lay beside him, her head on his shoulder, hugging him until sleep took her. Coulson watched her breathing as it slowed before letting sleep claim him too deciding tomorrow night he would break into Hammer's mansion and look for proof of his involvement with HYDRA.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow! I'm amazed at all the lovely reviews! (Ace, firerosedreamer67, PreciousHeartBeats, Alisha Winchester Collins and tptrek). Infact I was so amazed I got to work on writing this chapter as quickly as possible. Though I will admit watching James Bond and writing Director Coulson at the same time may not have been a bright idea. Unless you love it then please leave a lovely review and I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.

**Chapter 4**

When Coulson awoke sometime the following morning, he noticed Skye was still clinging to him. He thought about moving however her hand that was resting on his chest closed a bit more and he could feel her nails now touching his flesh. Going to move again and once again the hand close more and dug a bit into his flesh, his scar proving to be a good place to grip. Carefully he grabbed her hand and lifted it away but her knee that was resting on his thigh moved higher. Knowing her next move would be a knee to the groin Coulson sighed and looked down at Skye's face.

"You awake?" Coulson whispered as he put her hand that was on his chest to his stomach.

"No." Skye mumbled back.

Coulson chuckled at that as he tried to think of how he was going to get out of bed. Skye must have known he was trying to get up as her hand went down to his belt buckle causing Coulson to groan not sure if he should let her or not. When her thumb stroked just under his belt buckle he knew he had to move.

"I'm going to get us something to drink." Coulson said quickly as he moved away ignoring her tugging him back.

"Stay here, please." Skye begged.

"I'll be back, I promise." Coulson spoke to her as he leaned on the bed to kiss her.

Feeling her tug his waist by his belt he reached down to move her hands away.

"Skye I can't right now. I love you very much, but right now I can't while I know there is a very serious threat out there." Coulson whispered to her hoping she would understand.

"Never stopped you before." Skye replied miffed as she rolled away from him.

"Skye come on, that's not fair." Coulson snapped back trying to keep anger out of his voice.

Skye was standing up now clearly not happy.

"Look, we're both rattled that Ward is here. I want to send him back to the hell hole he crawled from just as much as you do. Just right now I can't be distracted." Coulson added knowing after he said it thee last word was the very wrong thing to say.

"Distracted! I'm a distraction now?!" Skye replied as she stormed off to the en suite bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Coulson sighed as he tried to decide between following her to the bathroom, or leaving the room. Picking up his shirt from last night he put it on and headed to the kitchen making himself a strong coffee and Skye a hot chocolate. Looking out the windows he saw the sun was just rising, or was it setting.

"JARVIS, what time is it?" Coulson asked.

"Its 2124." JARVIs replied.

"Is Mr Stark and Pepper home?" Coulson asked.

"They returned last night a few hours after you sir. They are both out currently." JARVIS replied.

Coulson realised that they had both slept an entire day away. Coulson realised that Ward showing up must have rattled them more then he thought and emotionally drained them. With his coffee made he walked over to the tall glass windows and looked out to the city. The last rays of the sun made the high rise skyscrapers glow orange at the top. The buildings themselves dark, except for the little twinkling of lights being switched on inside. Down on the streets below cars went in all directions either heading home or to late night work, people walked around the place. Coulson reckoned there were hundreds of thousands of people walking around unaware that across the river in Queens a business rival of Tony Stark was working alongside HYDRA creating cyborg men and possibly woman on the fake promise of improving their lives. He felt the guilt of his capture and tortured that allowed Raina to take his blood and from her research had clearly recreated a drug that he still didn't know much about. He'd seen the video that he was in fact behind the project and the symptoms and so far he felt fine. However from looking over footage of while HYDRA had the Bus he had seen the effect it had on Garrett almost immediately the man went from unstable to completely mentally unstable drawing a random pattern on the lab door.

Coulson hoped it was the synthesised GH-325 that had caused the problems but then he had heard himself on the video which was testing on people with the actual drug. Maybe the actual drug caused the symptoms to appear slower. Remembering that he had the ticking time bomb in his veins along with Skye he thought about their relationship. If this was a matter of time before he lost it then surely his time was approaching. He didn't know if this drug had changed his DNA so would it be fair to have a child knowing all of this, he didn't know. He wanted Skye to be happy and he wanted to be at least having some happy memories before his brain was fried. Letting a sigh break out as he rubbed his eyes with one hand before pinching the bridge of his nose he soon realised he was getting distracted. Finishing his coffee he went to the kitchen and placed the empty mug in the sink and picked up Skye's still warm chocolate drink and headed back to their room. Once inside he could hear the shower still running so he placed the drink on her bedside table. He got dressed into an all-black suit and on his way out he grabbed Skye's external drive. Once down at the car he opened the boot lifting up a flap at the back he picked through what gadgets were there that he would need. Lastly he put the ICER gun into his holster as he got into the car and drove over to Justin Hammer's mansion.

The drive was quiet; the only noise was the engine purring away in the background, a humming drone. Places whizzed past him but he didn't notice at all what they were. The dark interior cast shadows over Coulson the only thing to light him was the passing car headlights and signs. Yellows, greens, reds and blues played over his features in speedy lines a distorted image of the signs that glided over the smooth surfaces of the car.

Coulson parked a block away from the mansion, turning off the ignition and lights and sat there quietly letting his thoughts of what to do go through him. Getting out the car, Coulson decided to grab one more ICER just in case before walking through the shadows towards the mansion. Looking over the building he couldn't see many guards if any but then if he had super soldiers, one was an effective guard. Cameras were mounted at various intervals around the perimeter and it took some watching for Coulson to notice a slight gap where they were rotated away from him. As soon as he could he ran towards the gap, jumping at the wall and just catching the edge of the wall. Heaving himself up and over and dropped to the ground before the cameras spotted him. Coulson waited behind the bush he had landed behind to get his bearings and to check if he had been spotted. The hall that Hammer had given his demo from was in front of him and now that the stage and curtains were taken down he could see through the tall glass windows. The mostly machine cyborg was there along with Hammer who looked like he was talking to someone. The other person walked into view and Coulson identified him as Ward.

Coulson looked over the building for another way in when he spotted a balcony on the west wing. A low wall partition was beneath it so Coulson darted across the grounds, hopped onto the little wall then jumped up to the balcony. Pulling himself once more up and over he saw he was face to face with a guard who seemed surprised to see someone do that set of leaps. Coulson was quick on the draw and fired an ICER round into the thug and quickly grabbed him and eased him to the ground before he made a sound. Coulson checked around him in case he had a friend and also listened in case someone had heard the shot. No one seemed to have. He checked the balcony door to see they were open and he walked in. Realizing he was in a bedroom, Coulson crossed the room and opened the door slightly, checking before exiting. He walked round looking for Hammer's office and hid where he could. Once he was out onto the upstairs lobby he spied the office right above where he had seen Ward and Hammer talking. Creeping across upstairs hall sticking to the walls he peered inside the office and saw it was empty. Walking in Coulson looked all around and spotted the PC at the back of the room. Quietly he walked across the floor hoping that there wasn't a creaky floorboard. He made it across without alerting anyone so far.

Pulling out the external drive which looked more like a key fob for a car, apparently a gift for Skye from Stark. Coulson found the correct port and plugged it in. The PC flashed for a few seconds before the software on the drive killed it off. All the files on Hammer's computer were being transferred to the drive. It was about 80% through when he could hear Hammer laughing downstairs and he heard a comment that he was retreating upstairs. Coulson looked back at the screen.

85%

Coulson looked around him for an escape route. Hammer was at the bottom of the stairs now.

90%

Quickly Coulson checked the windows and found them all locked.

92%

Hammer was now halfway up the stairs. Coulson considered pulling the drive out now but he still needed a way out.

95%

Coulson looked round the room for somewhere to hide and only saw behind the doors.

97%

Hammer was stopped near the top of the stairs; apparently he wasn't happy with something. Looking back at the drive it was finished. Coulson grabbed the drive keeping an eye on Hammer through the door. Slipping the drive into his pocket Coulson went over to hide behind the door. Peering through the tiny slit between door and frame Coulson could see Hammer standing there a couple of feet away. Holding his breath, Hammer walked into the room with his back still to Coulson, Coulson looked through the gap to see if anyone else was walking in but saw nobody. He rounded the door as quietly as possible and headed back towards the room he had used to get in. Once he was in the hallway, something made him stop to look behind him. Coulson knew this was too easy till now. Stood there was Ward staring at him.

"You shouldn't be here." Ward told him.

"Funny, neither should you." Coulson replied walking backwards.

Ward matched him step for step and Coulson knew that once again Ward had the advantage; he knew the layout of this building. Ward got distracted by Hammer yelling wanting to know what was going on. Coulson turned and fled, charging into the door and pulling open the window. He gripped the railing and leapt over, letting his grip slow his fall. Ward fired several shots his direction and Coulson let go landing on his feet but fell backwards. Rolling and trying to stand before darting off again this time towards the front gate. Ward had no trouble leaping the balcony, bending his knees before leaping into a forward roll. Down on one knee, Ward cracked off some more shots towards Coulson before running after him. Coulson drew his ICERs, one in each hand and fired at anyone in his way. The gate was shut so he stuck one of his special door grenades onto the lock and ducked for cover. He fired a few shots at Ward to try and slow him down. Ward leapt and rolled behind a bush, peering over to fire some shots again.

The ground was shaking and Coulson looked right to see the machine cyborg charging at him. A whine of power getting louder as he moved faster. The grenade went with a bang and Coulson pulled open the gate and continued to run towards the parked car. Coulson was too concerned about the effectively charging tank to notice Ward had scaled the wall. Some shoots rang and Coulson fell. Ward wasn't sure if he had hit him or if it was just the constant running. Reloading, Ward headed back towards the mansion deciding to let the older agent get away. The charging machine stopped as well having been given its orders.

Coulson was struggling to breathe once he was in the car but he didn't wait long before gunning the engine away. Once he was out of Queens did he pull over into another alley to catch his breath. Taking his hands off the wheel he realized he was shaking but it wasn't fear, it was due to the adrenaline rush and running so fast he could feel his body screaming for oxygen. His vision was a little tunneled and blurred from this and as he wiped his brow he realized sweat was pouring off him in rivets. He threw his head back into the head rest and concentrated on his breathing to feed his body of the much needed oxygen. His left side was stinging but he put it down to a stitch. Once he could see much more clearly again he headed back to the Tower.

It was very early morning by the time Coulson walked back into the room he and Skye shared. Looking around it appeared Skye wasn't in the room so he headed for the bathroom stripping off his jacket and tossing it aside not bothering about crumpling the damp item, it needed washing now. He heard the door go and as he spun round he became vaguely aware of a fist to his jaw before his back landed awkwardly on the bed then sliding to the floor.

"Where have you been?!" Skye shouted at him.

Coulson felt his jaw glad it wasn't broken as he pulled himself up and onto the edge of the bed.

"Investigating." Coulson got out.

"Without me?" Skye questioned folding her arms.

"You weren't in the right frame of mind." Coulson replied.

"So I'm still a distraction. Demoted way past partner then. Thanks a lot pal!" Skye was very angry.

"I didn't mean that." Coulson tried to think how to better word this.

Before he could reply, Skye had jumped at him, straddling his thighs as she began punching and slapping his chest. Coulson leaned back as he brought his arms up to shield himself but Skye was relentless. Coulson tried to grab her hands but Skye aimed lower and when a punch hit his left side he yelled in pain now realizing that the stinging was in fact an injury. Skye stopped as she looked at her fist and saw blood there.

"You stupid bastard!" Skye screamed as she moved off him and into the bathroom.

Coulson was glad she had stopped hitting him for now as he went to undo his shirt realizing the entire thing was clinging to him from sweat and the small buttons were tricky to undo. Skye returned with a first aid box in her hand her eyes red from holding back tears. Straddling his legs once again to hold him down, Skye managed to finish undoing the buttons and peeled the fabric away. Coulson hissed as the fabric pulled away from his injury. Looking down he could see a big patch of red just above his hip. Skye got to work cleaning it up as Coulson watched her.

"I'm sorry Skye." Coulson said to her a hand on her hip running a soothing thumb.

"You're not getting away that easy mister." Skye remarked back.

Once the blood was all cleaned up Skye was grateful it was once of those injuries that looked worse than it actually was. The small scratch wasn't too deep either as she applied some salve to the wound to stop any infection before applying a bandage to cover it.

"Thank you." Coulson murmured to her.

"Still not forgiven." Skye commented as she went to slid down his legs to stand.

Coulson was quicker and grabbed her hips holding her still.

"Skye I mean it I'm sorry. You are my partner and more and you are not a distraction." Coulson told her, "I'm sorry but I was trying to protect you. I didn't know how you would have reacted out there and I wanted you safe."

Skye stared into his blue eyes and could see in them that he was being honest. Coulson reached into his pocket and pulled out the drive.

"I come bearing gifts." Coulson added as he showed her the drive.

Skye took the drive and leaning over placed it next to her empty mug before bringing her attention back to him.

"It can wait till morning surely." Skye said to him as she looked down at him.

Coulson thought about it and knowing he had some making up to do to her he decided the information could wait. He pulled Skye down for a searing kiss hoping she would forgive him. Skye kissed back and Coulson knew she had.

It was hours later when Coulson woke and saw he was alone in the bed. Sitting up he groaned as pain flared in his side. The smallest of injuries always hurt the most. Getting up he went into the bathroom and washed. Walking back into the room he got changed into fresh clothes and went to find Skye hoping she hadn't done something stupid like he did. He found her in the lounge curled up on a sofa with her tablet in hand the drive plugged in. Pepper sat at the table getting ready for work as Coulson made himself some toast.

"Morning Phil." Pepper called over to him.

"Good morning Pepper." Coulson replied as he grabbed a plate for his toast.

Coulson had stretched his side and he pulled a face trying to not make a sound but Pepper noticed.

"You ok Phil?" Pepper asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, just slept wrong." Coulson replied.

Pepper saw Skye smile and decided she didn't want details. Finishing her meal she bid them farewell and left the area to them. Coulson joined Skye on the sofa, who shifted her seating position so she could put her legs over Coulson's lap. He offered his plate to her and she took the slice of toast which Coulson had put Nutella on knowing it was one of her favourites.

"Thanks by the way, for not telling Pepper about my injury." Coulson commented before taking a bite out of his own slice.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." Skye cursed as she went to move her legs.

Coulson lifted his knees up so she got the message that they were fine where they were. Skye reached out and lifted the hem of his shirt to check the wound.

"I'll take some pain killers in a sec." Coulson commented, "Find anything on that drive?"

Skye tapped on a few keys before answering.

"Most of the stuff on his PC was a load of crap but I did find his release data." Skye replied.

Coulson was interested as he put the plate down and leaned towards Skye. One arm round the back of the sofa, the other round her waist.

"According to this, he was released within a few hours after the attack finished. Here's the juicy part, it wasn't official it was a hack." Skye replied turning her tablet towards him so he could see.

"Any idea who hacked him out?" Coulson asked.

"Not sure but the way it was done looks very familiar." Skye replied as she searched deeper into the coding before finding the source, "Miles Lydon."

"He shouldn't be able to with that bracelet round his wrist." Coulson commented.

Skye was tense under his arm, moving his hand he ran soothing circles on her side.

"Talk to me Skye." Coulson spoke calmly as he could see something was very off with Skye.

"You remember over a year ago when you got captured at Providence?" Skye asked.

Now it was Coulson's turn to tense up.

"Yes." Coulson replied not liking that this had connections to that.

"I was struggling to counter-hack the system and then when we were trying to find you to see if you were still alive at Providence I was once again hit with a hacking problem. He's the reason why." Skye told him now knowing why the encryptions seemed familiar.

"Miles is working for HYDRA now." Coulson summarised as he let it process in his mind.

Miles was the one to recover the information from the lab computer about Skye and hindered their escape. If Miles hadn't done that he wouldn't have been captured. Ward was responsible for the end result but he had a hand in it and Coulson was going to make sure he was made to pay for that.

"What's the plan?" Skye asked.

"Anymore connection in that data?" Coulson asked.

"Honestly no. Hammer is really keeping himself as clean as possible in this meaning that all the incriminating stuff must be on a HYDRA computer somewhere." Skye replied.

"Could it be in Hammer's factory somewhere?" Coulson asked.

"No idea, though I'm sure if we showed up again I don't think we'll be welcomed." Skye commented.

"No, I buggered that up didn't I?" Coulson replied looking down at his side.

"Give me time and I might be able to hack Miles back, get the location information." Skye replied.

Coulson nodded his approval. They needed evidence that, solid proof that Hammer was working for HYDRA. Yes Coulson could try and say that the cybernetics and the serum were all HYDRAs but then the ones that were on show might not actually have any real serum in them. Sure the soldier looked like he had been given GH-325 but then it didn't show up on blood tests. Hammer was known for his hand at robotics and Cybertek was gone so all their plans were open to anyone. Thinking about it now they were so busy working on incriminating Hammer while he could be building anything in that factory. Time was short and Coulson trusted Skye to find what was needed. Coulson closed his eyes letting his mind wander on the events, drawing circles round them and connecting them with lines knowing he didn't have the full picture yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 4 - firerosedreamer67, tptrek, Alisha Winchester Collins, PreciousHeartBeats and a guest reviewer.

Back again for another action packed chapter. Hope you like and leave plenty of reviews. Not many chapters left in this story but got an idea for a sequel if it's wanted seeing as some of the reviewers have commented about our fav pair having a child. If this is something you'd like then please leave it in a review and I'll see if I can answer it with another story after this one.

**Chapter 5**

By nightfall Skye had found Miles inside Hammer's factory. They went over the schematics that they had gotten and found he was on the top floor of the factory. Coulson and Skye borrowed Starks lab using the holoprojections to show a detailed floor by floor plan of the factory. Skye couldn't risk hacking in again as she was nearly discovered. Skye was adding as much detail as she could about the factory and details on the experiments they had seen.

"That big cyborg is going to be a problem." Skye commented.

"I just hope he's the only one." Coulson replied as he approached the holo factory looking through the floors.

"Yeah I mean it's just us and we haven't got weapons capable to take something like this out." Skye commented.

"You have me." Came another voice from behind them.

The two agents turned to see Tony Stark stood there looking disappointed that they hadn't asked him.

"Mr. Stark I thought you had blown up all of your suits?" Coulson asked trying to figure out how he was going to help.

"Please! Oh course I've got a new suit. Brand new, top of the range, only one at the moment till Pep lets me build another." Stark commented walking towards them, "Too late got five in total."

Coulson didn't like the idea of stark helping them but then Stark was an Avenger. Coulson offered him his hand and Stark shook it glad to be on the team. Pepper walked in and slapped Stark round the head.

"You told me you only had one suit, you lied." Pepper screamed at her partner.

They argued for a bit while Coulson and Skye went wide eyed looking between the arguing couple and themselves wondering if they should leave and wondering if this was going to happen to them at some point. It took a few minutes for stark to convince Pepper to calm down and after chasing her halfway up the stairs to come back down to them. It took them time to organise a plan, but once it was set they put it to action. Pepper was going to disappear to the S.H.I.E.L.D. academy where she would be safe with them and to publicise S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries working together. Coulson and Skye drove over to the factory and waited in the darkness. They didn't know when Iron Man was going to show just that he was going to be there. They parked up and exited the car. Coulson had been quiet and Skye had been fidgeting the entire ride. Before Skye could open the boot of the car and get their gear he pulled her towards him and kissed her long and hard. When they broke apart they still hadn't said anything not needing to just knowing that they had each other's backs and cared for each other safety was enough. Coulson was in black trousers and shirt wearing his tactical bulletproof vest. His wounded side hurt every time he twisted or moved and he thought about loosening the vest but knew that wouldn't be a smart move. Skye saw his discomfort and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck of the vest turning him towards her. He gave her a quizzed look as she undid his vest. She rummaged in a bag from the boot of the car and applied a stronger, thicker bandage to his wound before doing him back up.

"Better?" Skye asked.

Coulson moved around and noted it was a lot less uncomfortable, given enough time the pain would disappear as a dull ache.

"Yes thanks." Coulson replied.

"You're welcome." Skye replied with a smile as she adjusted her own vest but couldn't seem to get it to fit right.

Coulson chuckled as he helped her with it. She was similarly dressed like him and he wondered when she started following him much more closely. He let out a sigh thinking this was only supposed to be a light mission for the two of them. Mainly the pair of them in a hotel somewhere in New York and occasionally seeing Stark for ideas and help. Or really Coulson could have just let the billionaire do the lot so he could enjoy some time with Skye. But then Coulson reflected that this wasn't him at all. The old him would have put him on his ass for being so relaxed. The new him after Tahiti had seen the lies and looked at the world from Skye's point of view and changed. One of these changes was his relationship with Skye. He guessed he was still trying to find that balance between relationship and work. Skye noted his expression and gently touched his cheek bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hey you ok?" Skye asked.

"Yeah just thinking is all. Shall we do this?" Coulson replied pointing to the large factory behind them.

They crossed the road and hid in the shadows as they looked for the best point to get access to the building. Coulson was cutting the wire fence as Skye found the fire exit on the side of the building. Coulson pulled the wires apart for them to cross then pulled them back across. On close inspection you could tell the fence was cut but on a quick look you'd miss it. They climbed the metal fire exit aiming for the roof.

"Wish we had Lola right now." Skye commented looking up.

"It's only a few flights." Coulson replied as he continued the climb.

They continued up in silence. At the top Coulson peered over the top first and saw a guard on the roof. He looked around and saw another walking behind a giant ventilation fan box. Coulson studied the guard and saw it looked like a normal guy and not a centipede one. He watched the man for a few minutes as he turned his back completely on Coulson and began to walk away. Coulson found a door way leading down and wondered he they could make it without alerting the guards. Thinking it might not be possible, he ran over to the guard and with a strong grip had a hand over the man's mouth and nose and an arm round his throat. It took a few moments but the guard couldn't breathe and was down. He dragged the body over to the door where Skye was waiting, holding it open. Coulson hid the body inside the door as he took point and led the way down. Skye wanted to ask if the man was dead or unconscious but thinking about she didn't want to know. They followed the stairs to the floor as Skye checked her tablet for directions. The top floor was mostly offices and corridors.

"Turn right once we're out of this door, after the twelfth office turn left and its fifth office on the left." Skye told him as she slipped her tablet into her back pack again.

Coulson nodded he understood as he peered through the small window in the door. He couldn't see anyone but still drew his weapon. Crouching he opened the door. Using his shoulder to hold the door open his free hand had reached back and touched Skye on the leg stopping her from moving forward. He checked the coast was clear and clipped his fingers under her vest to gently tug her forwards before putting both hands on his gun and stood on the opposite side of the corridor turning and pointing the weapon checking. Skye began to head right hugging the wall and Coulson hugged the opposite wall. Skye slowed at every junction and office door letting Coulson check. Wherever his eyes looked the gun followed. It only lowered when he looked at Skye. As the got to the twelfth office Coulson could hear heavy footsteps coming towards them and jumped across the corridor towards Skye and stopped her from walking forwards. His left arm round her waist he pulled her towards the office door behind her as he tried to open the door but it was locked. He couldn't use one of his pocket door explosives without alerting the person walking towards them. Skye was already on it and began lock picking the lock with success and opened the door and was inside. Coulson was shocked she knew how and she reached forward and grabbed him at the top of his vest and pulled him towards her and closing the door just in time. The heavy guard turned down the way they had come and as Skye looked through the keyhole she could tell it was the cyborg. Once his steps had faded she let out her breath to turn and face her partner.

"What?" Skye asked taking in his still shocked face.

"Who taught you how to pick locks?" Coulson asked.

"Antoine." Skye shrugged as if it was no big deal, "That was that cyborg."

"I guess Hammer kept the specs on his drones and combined with Cybertek research created that thing. That must be the reason why HYDRA wanted him. Hammer wanted revenge for going to jail and he's always looking for ways to show up Mr. Stark. Coulson theorized as it suddenly sunk in.

"Speaking of which, where is Stark?" Skye asked.

"Mr. Stark has to be careful here. Without reason his sudden appearance and shooting could spell disaster for Stark Industries. It's why we need to get to that computer as quickly and stealthy as possible. We need the information and then send it to Mr. Stark. Once he has proof of Hammer working for a terrorist organization like HYDRA he can join us." Coulson replied.

Coulson opened the door a fraction and saw a guard turn round.

"Uh-oh." Coulson muttered as he quickly fired his ICER before the guard could alert.

He dropped to the floor but he had a friend who caught Coulson with a cross punch. Coulson staggered back but before the guard could follow up Skye stepped to the door and jabbed him in the jaw. The guard was stunned as Coulson closed the gap and brought a knee to the guards' chest. The guard doubled over exposing his neck for Coulson to slam a fist down onto it knocking him unconscious. They left the guards in the room and headed down to the office much quicker than before. Coulson barged in, weapon in front. Skye was right behind him in the small space between himself and the wall. It was a fairly large room with servers in rows and columns to Coulson's left. In front of him was a large computer with multiple screens and on man sat in front of it, hands already in the air. Coulson noted that the bracelet he had placed on the man was in fact gone. Miles turned to face the pair, arms still in the air for a few moments before dropping them.

"Bet you're wondering about the bracelet. Yeah these guys had some really strong bolt cutters." Miles said to them his attention kept getting dragged to Skye.

Skye didn't bother to see if Coulson had cleared the room before she stormed across and punched Miles hard into his nose, satisfied to feel something crack beneath her knuckles. Miles was yelling in pain and whimpering every time he went to touch his nose.

"Jeez Skye who taught you to fight?" Miles moaned.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye replied proudly.

"The bad guys you mean." Miles told her as he was finally able to ignore the pain from his busted nose and sit back down on his chair, "Come on Skye you really don't think that these guys are any good. They are an agency that no longer exists."

"Oh they exist as I'm helping to re-build it." Skye retorted back.

Coulson couldn't see anyone else in the room as he moved closer to Skye.

"You know Skye I'm surprised you're in the field. Haven't you got a baby to look after?" Miles asked as he looked her up and down still ignoring Coulson.

To Skye's surprise and much faster than her, Coulson had reached forward and grabbed large fistfuls of Miles shirt and hoisted him out of his seat before throwing the younger man behind him. Miles hit the wall with a thud and when he looked at Coulson he could see anger in the older man's blue eyes.

"Touched a nerve there? Yeah Ward told us what he did." Miles said as he stood up, "Seriously Skye what has this old man got that myself or even Ward haven't got that you'd go to him?"

Skye sat down at the PC and got to work before answering.

"Coulson has a heart." Skye finally replied.

Coulson could feel his chest swell but this wasn't the place to be showing emotion even if he did just throw Miles across the room. Skye was uploading all the data on the PC and sending it straight to Stark.

"Hey what are you doing?" Miles asked as he went to stop Skye but he heard Coulson growl a warning.

Miles looked back at him and could still see the anger there. Gun in one hand the other in a fist as he shook his head telling him not to try anything. Miles sized him up and figured he could still get the jump on Coulson. Miles went for him but Coulson was much quicker as he grabbed him, spun him round before flipping him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Miles let out a grunt as he was rolled onto his stomach, Coulson's knee pushed painfully into his lower back as he pulled both of his arms behind him and hand cuffed him. Grabbing him under his arm he pulled him with him so his back was to the door and sat him down.

"Shut up and don't move." Coulson warned as he went see how Skye was doing.

Skye had found the source file of Hammer's release as well as Hammer being funded by Centipede, Cybertek and known HYDRA accounts. All this information was sent to Stark. Next Skye searched for information on all of their workings and cyborgs. They found that the soldiers weren't ex-forces at all but HYDRA mercenaries who had been injured fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. during the uprising. The cyborg was apparently being upgraded under the title of 'Titanium Man'. The serum they were injected with was a combination of the centipede and the GH-325 from Coulson's blood.

"I want to know where they are storing my blood and destroy it." Coulson said to her.

"I don't blame you. This is wrong to use this drug it see that now. Not that I'm ungrateful that you saved my life." Skye replied.

"I know sweetheart." Coulson replied to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Coulson was sure he could hear something cracking behind him, turning he saw the door and Miles were entombed in ice. Coulson looked all around but couldn't see a source.

"Ok Skye it's time to go." Coulson told her.

"Wait, I'm not done." Skye said as she fought out of his grip to continue typing.

"No time. There is someone else in here." Coulson told her as he drew his gun and searched the room.

Skye looked behind her and saw the state of Miles and then looked to Coulson.

"What could have done that?" Skye asked.

"I have my suspicions." Coulson replied as he began to walk through the maze of servers, "Donnie Gill? I know it's you."

Skye carried on working at the computer but kept an eye out for the young man. Coulson had gone to the back of the room and still hadn't seen him. He looked back and couldn't see Skye and he cursed under his breath to get so distracted. He started to head back when he felt cold air beside him. Turning he saw the server was slowly being encased in ice. He walked round to the start point of the ice and looked to the rough direction of where it came from and saw nothing. He picked up the pace back to Skye seeing her still working.

"Skye forget it! We need to leave now!" Coulson ordered.

Skye screamed as Coulson went flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Skye ran towards Coulson only just avoiding an attack that froze the computer. Coulson stirred with a groan. His shoulders and head felt like they were on fire with pain and breathing too deeply hurt too. Skye was beside him, hands on checking for injuries, as much as he loved her touch she was touching all the painful spots causing him to hiss and groan. Coulson turned his attention to their attacker when she stopped. They faced Donnie Gill but he looked different from the young man they last saw. His skin looked blue and covered in powered ice which glinted in the light. His body was encased in a suit which was mostly white but had some blue markings on it.

"Donnie, we can help you." Coulson grunted out through pain.

"I don't need your help. All S.H.I.E.L.D. did was hold me back!" Donnie growled back.

"Donnie it was so people could be protected. Are you protecting people with your ideas or hurting them?" Skye asked the young man.

Coulson staggered to his feet looking at Donnie trying to figure out how to stop him if needs be.

"I'm protecting the people in this building from you." Donnie replied.

"These aren't good people. You have a gift and they want to exploit it to cause harm." Coulson tried to reason.

Donnie thought about that but then that's what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted, new ideas on technology or weapons to destroy or contain targets.

"Look Donnie, come with us. I'm sure Agent Fitz would love to have you working beside him." Coulson continued.

Donnie liked the sound of that. Fitz had approached him as a friend rather than a bright kid with ideas. Donnie turned his back on them and muttered about what he had done. They went over to Miles and Coulson used the butt of his ICER to crack the ice. Even though he was in pain and didn't like Miles at all for giving Ward information on Skye, he wasn't a killer. Finally after some work Skye put her fingers to his neck.

"It's weak but he's alive." Skye told him as they continued to break more ice off.

Miles woke up and was shivering, his skin tinted blue as he yelled in pain from the cold. It took time but they finally got him on his feet were he hopped about shaking trying to warm himself up.

"You idiot. This wasn't part of the plan! You were supposed to ice these two and take them to Raina!" Miles shivered out through chattering teeth.

Skye and Coulson stepped away smelling a trap. They turned round to face each other just as a spear of ice flew between them. Eyes wide they turned to Miles to see the spear had struck him in the shoulder, impaling him to the door. Miles screamed in pain as the clear ice turned red. Before Miles could say something else, two more spears flew towards him from Donnie, impaling his heart and stomach, killing the hacker.

Coulson and Skye knew they were in trouble now. They turned their attention back to Donnie who faced them. Alarms blared outside and Coulson wondered if they had found the guards. Some explosions later and even from a distance Coulson knew the sound of repulsor fire signaling Iron Man had arrived. Coulson looked back at the door that was still frozen shut then back towards Donnie who was reaching out to freeze Skye. Coulson intercepted the attack and even though he went to scream in pain he couldn't make a sound as all the air seemed to escape his lungs. Looking down he could see the ice growing and crawling over his chest. His shoulder froze solid and the weight of the ice on his tiring body sunk him to the ground. Donnie let go of his hold on Coulson letting the ice do its work of slowly encasing the agent. Skye didn't know what to do, she wanted to be by his side but she knew she had to stay away from Donnie. Coulson's gasps for air didn't help her but she was forced backwards. A stream of bright blue almost white light struck Donnie in the side as he hit the remains of the computer. Skye looked for the origin of the light and saw Iron Man hovering through a hole in the wall, his chest arc dimming for firing the Uni-beam. Donnie got back onto his feet and went to fire ice at him but his suit was damaged. Instead the ice leaked out of the damaged suit and covered him. It took seconds for Donnie to be turned into a living ice statue. Iron Man scanned his vitals and knew the boy was still alive but unable to move. Skye ran to Coulson's side shocked to see the ice was creeping up his neck. It was already covering his whole left arm and left side of his chest and working onto his hip.

"Coulson!" Skye yelled as she tried to think how to stop this living ice before it killed him.

Coulson's blue eyes dulled as he slowly closed them, the cold already shutting his body down and his lack of oxygen not enough to keep him awake as the icy cold gripped him like fingers wrapping around him.

"Skye." Coulson breathed out in a cold vapor before his head fell to the side and his eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

Thanks so much to my reviewers: Alisha Winchester Collins, firerosedreamer67, tptrek, PreciousHeartBeats (yes I have seen Frozen, I have a lil sister who won't stop singing and telling me about it lol) and guest.

There is a sequel definitely being penned and thought out at the moment. Only 2 more chapters after this but they will be a lot shorter than previous chapters have been.

I hope everyone has been enjoying this story, I know it's a bit different to have only Coulson and Skye as the only Agents to appear, I hope it hasn't put too many people off.

Also on another note I have another story currently being written out which I've even done a fanfic trailer for it (OMG!). The link is in my profile, please let me know what you think about it. I know a certain someone is extremely excited for me to write it out lol

As always please leave a review at the end. They do mean a hell of a lot to me.

**Chapter 6**

"Coulson! Phil! AC!" Skye yelled in panic as she shook Coulson's unfrozen shoulder to wake him to no affect.

"Got to melt this ice." Stark mumbled as he changed the frequency in his repulsors.

He placed both palms onto the ice and powered up slowly. The heat generated from the repulsors got to work and melted the ice from Coulson. His suit was soaking wet from the melted ice but even to the touch he was still freezing cold and blue.

"Remove his shirt. I know direct heat is not recommended but that ice got too close to his heart." Stark told Skye placing an armoured hand on her shoulders to keep her attention.

Plus he really didn't fancy undressing the man. Stark kept a warm repulsor on Coulson's side and arm warming him gently as Skye started undoing his bulletproof vest. Coulson seemed to be waking up as they could hear mumbled breathless moans for his lips every time he was moved.

The last thought Coulson had was to protect Skye at all costs. Once again he had thrown his life on the line to protect her because he loved her. He could feel the pulsing repulsors on his body as his mind became vaguely aware of his vest being removed. His left side felt like it was made of tiny ice shards that cracked and stabbed with each movement. His injured left side felt like he had a gaping hole there filled with ice. The wound was heavy and numb of pain. Bleary eyed he opened his eyes and groaned when he saw the bright white eyes of Iron Mans helmet.

"Wake up Agent Popsicle." Stark joked.

Coulson wanted to hit him for the joke but he was still too weak. His body was shivering even under Skye's gentle touch. Knowing she was beside him made him fell a bit better.

"What you doing." Coulson stuttered out his teeth still chattering.

"We need to get you out of these cold wet clothes before you catch pneumonia or frostbite." Stark answered.

Coulson managed to summon the strength to slap his hand down on Skye's to stop her from removing his shirt.

"No!" Coulson growled out pushing his hand further into his chest so she could feel the raised ridge there.

Skye understood his worry and even though it hadn't bothered her, more fascinated her that he had survived such a horrific injury, alien drug or not. Coulson had told her he had managed to stay awake and conscious for a good few minutes even though he couldn't breathe properly through his punctured lung and his heart was no longer sending blood correctly through his body.

"Let's just get him out of here. This isn't really the best place to offer first aid." Skye said to the armoured Avenger as she helped Coulson to sit up at least.

Stark couldn't understand what the holdup was. They heard a very loud thud along with an impact tremor. They all turned towards the servers as another impact tremor vibrated the room even jostling the servers. The third one knocked over some as they saw a metal hand reach up and slam down onto one of the servers sending it into sparks of silicone and plastic. A green yellow glow filtered into the room as the cyborg lifted itself into the room. Stark was already scanning the armour noting it was similar in design to Whiplash armour but this was a slimmed down advanced version. The cyborg was now outfitted with a helmet. Unlike Iron Mans helmet this one resembles a skull painted green with yellow eyes. Overlapping segmented plates from the neck protected the shoulders, a red HYDRA logo on each one.

"Ok I got this; you get him out of here." Iron Man told Skye.

Skye struggled to lift Coulson to his feet mainly because it was difficult to touch him with his skin and clothes being wet and cold. She managed to get him out the hole in the wall that Iron Man had made in time before repulsor fire and explosions crashed behind her. Skye headed back the way they had entered the building, Coulson had an arm round his stomach and side, his other was round Skye's shoulders for support. He felt so weak like it was the first time he was using his legs. Skye just huffed and grunted through it as Coulson was putting more of his weight on her then he was intending. The wall behind the splintered as they saw a red and gold blur smash through. Iron Man was embedded in the opposite wall upside down.

"Oh don't mind me. This guy could score quite a few home runs with that swing." Iron Man commented from his point before the weight of his armour pulled him out of the hole.

Coulson was trying so hard to move faster for Skye's sake but everything hurt. His injured side was flaring up as well as his scar felt like someone was trying to rip it off him. Skye needed a breather but she could hear that cyborg pounding up behind them. Iron Man picked himself up and flew off to meet the charging cyborg. The sound of metal striking metal reverberated round the corridors and was deafening to them. Skye let go of Coulson to cover her ears. Coulson groaned as he fell to the floor. Once the noise cleared, Skye went to help Coulson again.

"No, leave me. I'm slowing you down." Coulson told her knowing if they didn't get out of here soon they would be killed.

"I'm not leaving you." Skye told him, her voice defiant.

Coulson went to argue but Skye silenced any argument as she grabbed him with both hands by his collar and pulled him to her for a fierce kiss. His lips were still cold but every second Skye had her lips pressed to his she could feel the heat returning. Coulson's lungs were screaming for air and he had to break the kiss, panting hard.

"Now move it!" Skye demanded as she pulled him to his feet.

Coulson was still in pain but his legs seemed to be moving better. It was still a struggle to go down the stairs and once on the ground they heard a smash above them. The cyborg was sent flying out of a window taking some of the wall with him. Coulson pulled Skye to his chest as he dove for the ground, covering her as shards of glass rained down on them; bricks seemed to create a ring around the pair. Iron Man hovered in the air looking for the cyborg. Coulson looked around and didn't hear him crash but he could hear where he was either. Coulson rolled off of Skye as she tried to get up holding her left shoulder.

"Sorry." Coulson said to her as he placed a hand on her back.

"It's ok really. Now let's get out of here." Skye mumbled as she looked around them.

A Super soldier was approaching them, lifting his gun to shoot them. Coulson placed himself between it and Skye. Suddenly they heard a gunshot ring and the super soldier seemed to go limp and flop to the ground unmoving. Coulson furrowed his brow as he looked around him looking for the shooter. He knew it wasn't Stark as Stark use repulsors or missiles. He briefly wondered if War Machine had been called in but then War Machine's weapons didn't fire one bullet. Coulson looked up to the roof and just caught a fleeting glimpse of a shadowy man leave the edge, sniper rifle in hand, out of sight. Coulson didn't know who he was but was grateful for the shot. As they made their way through the fence they could hear a helicopter coming in. they looked back and Coulson recognised the chinook coming in. They watched as it seemed men and equipment was being loaded on board.

"What's going on?" Skye asked.

"Guess HYDRA is leaving Hammer to take the fall. They've got what they wanted and moving base. They'll show up again I'm sure." Coulson assumed as he could hear Justin Hammer shouting at someone.

Coulson and Skye went to turn away when they spotted a dark haired woman in a flowery dress walk towards the helicopter.

"No way! She was here the whole time! How did we miss that?" Skye asked confused and annoyed.

"Guess HYDRA made us think too much about Justin Hammer and what he was doing for them." Coulson ground out not liking the fact he had missed such a vital opportunity.

A tall dark man walked up to Raina, a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder as he escorted the woman up the ramp.

"Ward." Coulson whispered.

"What?" Skye asked wondering why he mentioning him.

"The gunman from the roof, it was Ward." Coulson replied still shocked that Ward had helped them.

"What? After everything he has done to us he decided to help us?" Skye was now even more confused.

Coulson was confused as well but decided it would be better if they got home as his side was really hurting now. Skye drove back to the Tower as quickly as possible with all the heaters pointing towards Coulson on full heat. Once in the safety of their room, Coulson stripped out of his cold wet clothes. Skye was more worried about his side injury as it had been partially covered in ice and the dressing was stuck to him. His skin was cold still but he had colour in his cheeks.

"I don't know what to do with this wound." Skye said to him as she looked at his side once more.

Touching it Coulson hissed in pain. Being practically naked in the room, the air felt cold to him and he knew he needed to warm up.

"Run a warm shower and see what happens." Coulson said to her as he went under the covers to keep warm until the water was at the right temperature.

Skye called to him a few moments later as he wrapped the comforter round him and shuffled into the bathroom. Skye could only laugh at the sight.

"Hmm this seems familiar, very familiar." Skye bit her lowered lip remembering back to the night in the car when she was wrapped up in blankets.

Coulson smiled knowing what she was referring to as he pulled her in for a hug under the comforter. Skye hugged him, shivering a little and Coulson put it down to his cold body or maybe she was nervous about something but he could ask her later. Dropping the comforter he could feel the warm air around him as he stepped under the warm. He kept ducking under and out again till his body got used to the temperature. The water wasn't scolding more like at body temperature but to his freezing body it was a lot hotter. Skye was watching him as he kept a steading hand on the wall as he let the water pour over him. He braced himself on the wall as he let the water hit his injured side till it was warmed enough and the soaked dressing fell off, a fresh stream of blood flowed for a few moments before stemming closed. Skye could only watch and monitor him as the blue faded to white and slowly his skin returned to its normal colour. Once he felt warm enough he dried off and Skye looked at his side. She applied a fresh bandage but left it a little loose over the wound. Coulson returned to the bed deciding they would discuss the information in the morning. He was too exhausted and after a nearing dying he really didn't want to dwell on it. They hadn't heard Iron Man returning so they guessed he was possibly still out trying to find the cyborg.

Skye got changed quickly before joining Coulson in the bed feeling the exhaustion as well. She cuddled up into his side to keep him warm but she bumped her shoulder into his chest and winced in pain, Coulson noticed to her annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Coulson asked as he shifted onto his good side to try and look.

"It's nothing, just tensed muscles." Skye grumbled trying to sound convincing.

Coulson tugged at her collar to see the dark bruise forming knowing he had done that.

"I'm so sorry." Coulson told her as he placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"Stop it. You don't have to apologise when you're protecting me." Skye told him.

"Thought you didn't like me protecting you." Coulson teased her.

"Yeah well, I don't mind every now and then." Skye commented back knowing she really didn't mind it as long as Coulson didn't get hurt.

Coulson rolled his eyes before falling onto his back again. He doubted he would ever understand her ways but then it made it more of a challenge for him and he liked having a woman who gave him a puzzle to understand about them. Skye cuddled back into him, wrapping herself around him. Coulson let his head fall towards Skye as he placed sleepy kisses on her head till Skye tilled her head up to his lips. Her hand on his scar could feel his heart beat faster as warmth slowly pulsed out with each kiss. Skye tried to wake up fully but they were both coming down from the adrenaline rush of the evening infiltrating Hammer's factory. However Coulson was still placing lazy kisses on Skye moving down to her bruised shoulder.

"We should sleep." Skye sighed not convinced herself.

Coulson only hummed against her skin as he nuzzled her neck clearly having other ideas even if he was half asleep. Skye was struggling to keep her eyes open as Coulson continued his sleepy show of loving her. She couldn't blame him really, he had nearly died protecting her and now he was just making sure they were both alive.

When Coulson awoke the next morning he was surprised to find himself alone in bed. He still felt like he was a little cold but he did feel a lot better. His injured side throbbed and his chest still felt is if it was being crushed with ice. We went to sit up but ended up sneezing and realised his nose felt as if he had a cold.

"Great." He muttered to himself as he got up and hunted through his bag for some warm clothing.

He looked round the room for Skye's tablet when he was dressed but it wasn't in the room. He wore thick trousers; shirt and he found a thick blue jumper. Putting on his watch he noticed he had been asleep for a whole day. He contemplated switching into his suit then but he wanted to find Skye. Coulson found her curled up asleep on the sofa in the lounge. A long forgotten coffee mug on the side, her tablet threatening to fall off her knee. Coulson crept over and caught the device before it fell and placed it on the table. He took her old mug away and made a fresh one for her and one for himself before going back to the sofa. Coulson tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ear causing her to stir.

"Morning beautiful." Coulson said to her, "What you doing here?"

Coulson sat beside her as she uncurled to make space for him before curling into his side.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep through your snoring." Skye joked to him.

"Yeah I got a cold, sorry I can't help it." Coulson apologised to her but Skye only laughed and curled into him more.

Even though he had missed a day he was definitely a lot warmer than he was.

"Has Mr. Stark returned?" Coulson asked.

"He returned sometime after us according to JARVIS. But he's now over at Stark Industries giving Hammer a choice." Skye informed him.

"Oh?" Coulson asked curious hating now he had missed out on something important.

"Well he had a choice after all that information I dug up to return to jail or his factory produces parts for Stark's production. Completely monitored of course. Stark even made it publically known he wanted SHIELD to do this." Skye told him as she leant forward to pick up her tablet again.

"Damn I should have been there, being the Director and all." Coulson groaned.

He was very grateful for what Stark had done by this. It would mean that the world knew SHIELD was back and had Stark and the Avengers backing them, hopefully putting some trust back in them with the public. Justin Hammer had been taken care of and now they had to turn their attention back to HYDRA.

"Any news of HYDRA's dealings?" Coulson asked as he looked over Skye's shoulder to her tablet.

"Not much. Hammer was basically used as a production plant. However I found nothing in these files detailing the components of the serum used just the loose term of 'super serum'. Guess HYDRA figured if we got wind they didn't want this on Hammer's computers." Skye commented.

"Even I could hack into Hammer's computers. He really hasn't learnt about security." Coulson replied.

"Well he did have Miles backing him." Skye added looking a bit upset.

Coulson pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Coulson said to her placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Don't be. He made his choices." Skye replied as she turned to face him and kissed his lips.

They sat in silence for a few moments; Coulson wondered what they were going to do now. Hammer had been taken care of and HYDRA had disappeared once more. Coulson knew the rest of the Avengers would possibly be returning from wherever they had been soon and as much as he wanted to meet them all again, he wasn't in a fit state to do so. When Stark and Pepper returned home later on that evening they said they were heading back to their headquarters to try and find HYDRA once again.

"You're going so soon?" Pepper whined at her friend as she pulled Coulson in for a hug.

"Yeah, got a terrorist organisation to stop." Coulson replied his voice a bit nasally due to the cold.

"Do you have a cold? Seriously wear a surgical mask." Stark moaned as he stepped away from the agent.

"Tony! That is rude and you know it." Pepper told him.

"Well I don't want to catch anything." Stark replied back as he stood behind a barstool ready to grab it to keep Coulson away.

"Just ignore him, he's being a child." Pepper shook her head wondering why she stayed with him sometimes, "Please return someday, you are always here Phil and you Skye."

"Thank you and we will once I'm recovered from this. Think I owe the Avengers an apology seeing as Fury also promoted me to Avenger status as well." Coulson beamed at that.

"An Avenger? You're an Avenger now? Wow I did not see that coming." Stark was gobsmacked to hear a super spy was now an Avenger.

"Neither did I." Coulson smiled.

Pepper gave Skye a hug as well.

"Look after him Skye. He's a good man." Pepper whispered in her ear.

"Oh I will." Skye whispered back.

"Also tell him." Pepper whispered to her before pulling back looking at a stunned Skye, "I know."

Skye could only smile as she went to join Coulson as they headed down to the garage to their waiting car. They drove back in relative peace while Skye mulled over Peppers words.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Wow! I wasn't expecting all those reviews so quickly, thanks go to: Alisha Winchester Collins, tptrek, firerosedreamer67, PreciousHeartBeats, Ace and a guest reviewer. In fact I think you guys are my regular reviewers too *hugs*.

After this its one more chapter to go and then its on to the sequel which is called: Gravity of Love

Let me know what you think of this chapter and hopefully I'll have the last chapter as quickly as possible

**Chapter 7**

When Coulson and Skye returned to the Playground base a couple of days later, Coulson was feeling a lot better with his cold easing up. His side still stung but he was lucky it hadn't got infected. Agent Hill had gone to Hammer Industries to pick up Donnie Gill still frozen and taken to the new secure prison for SHIELD, the Cube. Justin Hammer didn't like the fact that he was under constant watch from SHIELD and Stark Industries but then he wasn't in prison either. Hammer's main concern had been what would happen if HYDRA decided to permanently silence him. Coulson was fairly sure they wouldn't return for him as they didn't leave him with anything that could be used against them. Skye had begun trying to track the helicopter they saw leaving Hammer Industries but it seemed to disappear over Afghanistan, lost in amongst all the rest of air traffic.

Coulson drove down the ramp into the Playground and into the hangar where before them the Bus sat waiting. Coulson had to admit he missed living on the plane, always on the move. But then at least in the base he was surrounded by proper walls and didn't have to worry too much about thin walls. Agent Koenig seemed to be against the whole idea of agents in relationships with another fellow agent, even going to the point of handing Coulson the piece of paper with the rule on it. In front of his whole team, Coulson had taken the rule and tore it into pieces before handing it back.

"I'm the Director now and that rule is gone." Coulson had told him.

FitzSimmons seemed to be happy about that as they spent more time together. May still seemed a little unsure about it all but trusted Coulson to make the right decisions. Parking up the Acura TL, Coulson and Skye headed to their room to dump their bags before going to check in with the rest of the team. They found them all in the dining room, eating lunch. Skye sat down with them catching up while Coulson made them both sandwiches. May just observed the pair noting that something seemed different between them but she could also see Coulson was moving a bit stiff as though injured.

"You ok Phil?" May asked when he sat down and offered Skye a plate of flood.

"Yeah, just had a few problems with HYDRA is all." Coulson muttered round a mouthful of food.

"HYDRA? Thought you were going to see Tony Stark?" May asked turning her attention to him.

Coulson and Skye brought them up to speed on what had happened and even the rest of the team seemed baffled by Ward taking out one of his own men to save them.

"He's still a risk to us all." May commented getting up and leaving the table.

By evening the team still hadn't found any links to HYDRA or heard of the cyborg, Titanium Man, reappear anywhere. Coulson and Skye decided to get an early night in. Skye wanted to say something to him but Coulson was already asleep once his head was on the pillow. Skye just smiled as she curled up into his arms thinking it can wait till the morning. Feeling her body touch his, he pulled her closer to him in a reflex action.

By morning the first thing to awaken Coulson was the smell of coffee. Opening his eyes slowly he spotted his usual black and white SHIELD mug on the stand beside his bed. Smiling Coulson figured Skye had gotten up before him to make it, but he could feel her warmth behind him. Blinking away the blurry sleep thinking May didn't normally do this till he noticed two words written in Skye's handwriting on the mug. Blinking some more he took in the words as he tried to clear the sleepy fog in his brain to understand the words.

'Morning Daddy!'

Confused he rolled over towards Skye and noticed her back was to him the covers pulled up and over her face.

"Skye?" Coulson asked as he tried to pull the covers down but she held them to her.

Coulson knew she was scared of his reaction and if he was honest with himself he hadn't shown great enthusiasm recently. He slid a hand around her waist and rested it over her belly over her own hand.

"I'm not mad, scared yes, not mad." Coulson whispered to her as he nuzzled into the back of her neck to place a kiss there.

Skye relaxed a little in his arms, rolling towards him so he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her. Her eyes were red with tears and Coulson leant down and kissed them.

"Shh, it's ok sweetheart, honest. Please don't cry." Coulson soothed to her as she turned more and wrapped herself into his embrace.

Skye couldn't help but cry, since writing that message and knowing that May had seen it too she had been a bag of nerves not knowing how he was going to react. All that bottled up emotion was now flooding out as she clung to him afraid any second he would leave. Coulson fully understood her emotional outburst and blamed himself for this.

"I love you Skye." Coulson told her.

Skye leaned back to look at him to see the smile he reserved for her.

"You want this?" Skye asked still in disbelief.

"Of course I do!" Coulson replied a little too abrupt and loud and winced at himself for that then spoke more softly, "Yes Skye. I'll admit I wish it was when HYDRA was gone but then life is never how we plan things. If that was the case I wouldn't have a huge scar running down my chest."

Skye smiled as she kissed his hard on the lips, both laughing every now and then in joy.

"How happy are you?" Skye asked him after a few minutes now the news had sunken right in.

"Extremely." Coulson replied a smug grin on his face.

"Would you shout it out?" Skye joked with him.

"What so the whole base could hear? Sure I'd do that." Coulson carried on looking smug and Skye caught the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Really? Because I don't think you will." Skye pushed him.

Coulson ran his tongue over his lower lip thinking about it. To Skye's surprise he got up and out of bed and headed through the door into his office. Skye was chuckling as she moved to the doorframe and watched as he activated the comms.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Coulson yelled down the mic before turning it off and jogging over to Skye who was laughing.

When the pair showed their faces later in the day it was a chorus of congrats and hugs, even May joined in. Skye was told strictly to remain off missions. It was a little over seven months later and Coulson driving everyone mad being the over-protective dad-to-be, that they were happy to have their little baby boy in their arms. They had named him Robert James Coulson and Skye knew the little baby was going to be a troublemaker when everyone saw he was definitely his father's son with those eyes. Life in the base had settled into a nice routine, even with the addition of lil RJ as he was being known as.

One night Coulson awoke, Skye was in his arms, her back to her chest still sound asleep. Coulson very carefully untangled himself from her and stood up to head out of the room. Coulson paused when he heard the muffled stirring from the tiny cot in the room. Walking over and looking down, Coulson watched as his little son seemed to be stirring awake. He reached down and touched him on the cheek and RJ soon calmed down and fell back asleep at his father's touch. Coulson watched him for a few more moments before walking out the room and down to the storage areas. He headed into one room and went straight to the engraved glass lab door, traced two fingers down a line. Seeing the huge flat wall at the other side of the room, Coulson picked up a flip knife from the shelf and stood in front of the wall and began engraving it with a complicated series of lines and circles.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:**Wow so many quick reviews so quickly, thanks to every single one!

So glad some of you like lil RJ, was a little nervous putting him in and he appeared early as I wasn't planning on bringing him in till the next story, so yes there will be more RJ in the sequel

if the ending of the last chapter didn't give enough of a hint of whats about to happen in the sequel, this final chapter may just cause some of you to do a Fitz impressions shouting 'What the Hell!'

**Epilogue**

The air was dry and hot, the area was mountainous and barren for all the eye could see. Construction crews had been working round the clock to clear a particular mountain side clear. A man in green combat uniform with a yellow kraken like symbol on his shoulder reported they had incoming on the radar. Another soldier checked with radio and confirmed it was one of their own. A supervisor headed out to the open space as the dark green Chinook came in, turning round so the ramp faced him. The twin rotors kicked up dust and the green clad supervisor was now a dusty yellow and coughing. The rotors powered down and the dust settled before the ramp lowered. Two centipede soldiers walked down the ramp before being followed by Raina in a red and gold flowered oriental dress and Grant Ward in his tactical gear as always, a 5 o'clock shadow on his face. Raina walked gracefully towards the supervisor as if she was walking in a meadow then a rocky dust bowl.

"Madam we found it." The supervisor reported.

Raina smiled as she walked over to the command tent. Inside was Ian Quinn in a pristine white suit. He grimaced when he saw Ward but knew he was on their side but he still couldn't forget all the trouble he had caused.

"The Gravitonium is working beautifully." Quinn commented as he monitored the screens.

"It's good to see that even a machine can fool even Coulson." Raina replied back looking the businessman up and down.

"He's been fooled before by that brain machine." Quinn quipped back.

"They believe you are dead but it was in fact your Life Model Decoy." Ward commented not understanding the screens so instead turned his attention to what was going on outside the tent.

The ground shook and rumbled before a dark grey living fluid seemed to be leeching out of the hole behind the tent. Slowly a large metal compound rose as well being lifted by the Gravitonium. Quinn continued to use the controls so the base was landed safely on the desert floor. Once the Gravitonium was secured, they went back into the Chinook and went down to the base. Once there, the two super soldiers made short work of the door that had sealed this section of the base from detonation. The air was a stale from years of being sealed shut. A team of henchmen went in with oxygen masks to examine what was intact. When they returned out a few minutes later, Raina was pleased to hear that the brain machine was still intact, along with the Guest Host. But it was a secret room that when Coulson came down here to save Skye he hadn't seen that held her attention. After a few hours the air inside was breathable and Raina, Ward and Quinn went inside to the hidden lab. A large cylinder tank filled the middle of the lab, a single occupant inside.

"What the hell have you done?" Ward asked as he was shocked to see who it was.

"A contingency plan. Now with all of this and our research we can rise again." Raina replied as she walked up to the tube and placed a hand on the glass, "No one stays dead for long these days, even if they are a clone."

The occupant inside open their eyes and looked round the room at the three people, even with the breathing mask on, Ward recognised that smile of a mad man as he stared back at a younger cloned John Garrett.

* * *

**A/N:** Coulson and his team will return in the sequel: Gravity of Love


End file.
